


I'll Pick You

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Canon Age Difference, Childbirth, Come Eating, Come Marking, Conflicted Pining, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn/Rose relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Following tags are for the epilogue, Former FWBs to lovers I guess?, Nipple Play, Poe/Kaydel relationship, Pregnancy, Reylo Baby, Romance, Sad Ben Solo Hours, Sad Rey Hours, Smut, So frustrating, Teasing, There may be more angst in this than I thought, These two are stubborn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, alcohol consumption, all aboard the pain train, apple picking, but the HEA is worth it, future mention of pregnancy and baby in epilogue, light dom/sub dynamic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Rey broke off her no-strings arrangement with Ben to move to the big city and broke his heart (and her own) in the process. Three years later, a trip to an apple orchard has her falling - literally - into the arms of the man she left behind. His feelings haven’t changed, but have hers?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 216
Kudos: 516
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Reader's and Writer's Spooktacular collection! I picked (ha) the Apple Picking theme and it turned into the plot of a Hallmark movie! While there will be some angst, some cliffhangers, and some assumptions and at times, frustrating lack of communication from our two favorites - this does have a super fluffy HEA and plenty of cliche romantic moments and smut! If you're familiar with my other fics, you know that I am not good at dragging out angst for long!
> 
> As always, it’s already almost fully written and I’ll update around once a week 😊

  
  
“Oh good, you’re home!” 

Rey glanced up after inserting the key into her apartment door to find her neighbor, Rose Tico, standing just down the hall. 

“It’s 6:28 pm, I’m usually home by this time every day,” she replied with a smirk as she turned the knob and pushed her front door open. The fresh scent of the autumn blend wall plug-in hit her nose and she sighed in contentment.

She loved this time of year. 

Rose followed her inside and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I know that,” she groaned. 

Rey could practically hear Rose’s eyes rolling and turned to face her neighbor and friend with a smile. “I’m just teasing you, Rosie, what’s going on?” 

“Okay, so, you know how Finn and I have been scoping out the perfect location for engagement pictures?” 

Rey hummed in response. “I’m assuming by the way that you can’t stop bouncing that you’ve found the perfect location?” 

Rose nodded enthusiastically. “We did! It’s _amazing_ and you have to come with us!” 

Rose lived with her boyfriend and recently turned fiancé, Finn Storm. The two had been the first friends she’d made after arriving in Seattle when she’d moved into the apartment beside theirs.

“More details please,” Rey requested as she led Rose into her small kitchen and selected two wine glasses and a bottle of Merlot. Pouring a healthy amount into each, she slid one across the counter to Rose and took a long sip of her own. 

“Finn’s coworker Hux, the redhead you’ve met a few times - he’s dating the super tall blonde, Gwen, remember?” 

“I remember, go on,” Rey motioned with her hand. 

“Anyway, Hux has a friend from college whose family owns this gorgeous ranch with acres of apple orchards. They have an on-site photographer who does amazing work, I spent _hours_ browsing his portfolio and stalking his social media and his style is phenomenal. We have an engagement session with him next weekend! Normally he’s booked for months but Hux pulled some strings and got us a spot for next Saturday morning.” 

Rey watched as Rose pulled out her phone and tapped at the screen a few times before turning it to face her. Several images of weddings and family portraits appeared on the screen under a large header that read _Poe Dameron Photography._

Having studied advertising, she had a good eye for detail and design, and Rey had to admit that the images were impressive and done in a timeless style that worked well with the current trends. The photographer used a lot of golden hour light, which played well with the rustic setting of his photos and his poses were natural, yet still professional. 

“He’s amazing,” Rey agreed. “Your engagement pictures are going to be gorgeous. Where is he located?” 

“Over near Wenatchee,” Rose explained. “It’s almost a two and a half-hour drive from here, but it's worth it for his work and that setting. Rey, you have to come with us!” 

Rey set her wine glass down and shook her head. “No way.” 

“Please?” 

“No!”

Rose sighed. “You can’t ignore the other side of the state forever, Rey.” 

Eastern Washington was where Rey had been born, or at least where she _assumed_ that she’d been born. She had been abandoned in a Walmart at the age of three just outside of Spokane and passed around several foster homes until finally landing under the care of Mr. Plutt in the tiny northeastern town of Jakku, right on the Washington and Idaho border. 

Mr. Plutt owned a junkyard and put Rey to work whenever she wasn’t in school. Desperate to get away as soon as she could, she’d studied hard enough to earn a full scholarship to Central Washington University and left after graduating high school without looking back. 

While the college town where the university was located was much larger than Jakku, it wasn’t the big city life she imagined for herself. She majored in marketing and landed a job at a major advertising firm in Seattle shortly before graduation, barely waiting for the ink on her diploma to dry before she moved to the Western half of the state.

Returning to the other side of the mountains was the furthest idea from her mind - for more than one reason.

“I know,” Rey agreed after thinking it over for a few moments. “Did you two really want me to come?” 

“Of course! Rey, you hardly get out as it is, you work way too much,” Rose lectured. “Don’t tell me Bazine has you working overtime again this weekend?” 

“She hasn’t said anything yet, but her requests are usually last minute,” Rey sighed.

Her job as the executive personal assistant to Bazine Netal, CEO of First Order Advertising was exhausting at best. She had been thrilled when she was offered the position with a promise of being able to work up the ladder at one of Seattle’s most prestigious advertising firms. 

After three years, she was still working tirelessly for Bazine, who often asked her to work far beyond the requirements and hours of her actual job. Finn and Rose had been encouraging her to quit for months and find a job at a different firm that would allow her to actually _use_ her degree, but Rey was stubborn and insisted on waiting for her promised promotion. 

The promotion that she was beginning to doubt would ever come. 

“Well, I think you should tell her to get her own dry cleaning and lattes on Saturday and come with us,” Rose insisted. “Plus, it’s your favorite season, and what better way to celebrate it than to go apple-picking? They have hayrides and serve complimentary cider, and you saw the scenery in Poe’s pictures, it’s _gorgeous.”_

“I’ll think about it,” Rey assured her. 

Rose clapped her hands together. “That’s all I ask!” 

Rey smiled. “You’re sure that you want me to be the third wheel? It’s your engagement photoshoot, Rose, shouldn’t that be a couples thing?” 

“It was Finn’s idea to invite you. We couldn’t remember the last time you did something fun over a weekend instead of working extra hours.” Rose explained.

Rey felt a warmth spread through her chest at her friend’s thoughtfulness. Finn had a similar upbringing, having also been a former foster kid, and had become like a brother to her in the short time since they’d met. 

“I still need time to consider and I’ll have to clear it with Baz, but I’m touched that you want me to come along,” Rey answered. “Can I let you know next week?” 

Rose grinned. “Of course, whenever you decide.” 

*

The following Saturday morning found Rey in the back seat of Finn’s Subaru, Pumpkin Spice Latte in hand, as they cruised East along I-90 towards the Cascade Mountains. 

Bazine had reluctantly accepted Rey’s request for a Saturday off, much to her surprise. As the week went on, she’d grown more excited about the idea of accompanying her friends; especially after Rose had suggested that they stop in Leavenworth for shopping and dinner after they finished their photoshoot. The Bavarian-themed town was one of Rey’s only favorite parts about the other side of the state.

Other than a quick stop through the Starbucks drive-thru between their apartment complex and the freeway, they’d been driving without interruption for just over an hour. Their appointment with the photographer was scheduled for eleven that morning and Finn insisted that they leave at seven to ensure they would beat the weekend traffic and get over the pass with plenty of time to spare. Rose and Rey had protested the early itinerary until Finn bribed them with coffee and scones.

She watched out the window as the scenery changed from high rise buildings to upscale neighborhoods, and finally into the lush rolling green hills as they began their ascent towards Snoqualmie Pass. It was still early enough in the season for heavy snow to make the roads difficult to drive, but the leaves had begun to turn, providing bursts of warm color lining either side of the road and the mountains surrounding them. 

“I forgot how gorgeous this drive is,” Rey murmured as they passed through a particularly dense cluster of bright red and orange trees that contrasted beautifully against the towering deep evergreen trees amongst them. 

Rose turned from her spot in the passenger seat and grinned. “See? I told you that you’d be glad you came along!” 

“I only came to witness how awkward Finn gets when he has his photo taken,” Rey teased. 

“Whatever it took to convince you to join us, Peanut,” Finn laughed. 

“Well, in that case, we should schedule regular portrait sessions so that Rey will take her weekends off more often.” Rose turned around to stick her tongue out at her. 

Finn shot his fiancée a look. “Don't even think about it,” he threatened. “We can bribe Rey with coffee instead.” 

Rey raised her Starbucks cup in a mock toast and nodded enthusiastically. “Works for me!” 

Another hour later and they were cruising along US 97 through Blewett Pass, the brilliant fall foliage still dominated the scenery as they made their way down the other side of the mountain range. 

The two-lane road was busy with weekend traffic as cars both came and went between the two sides of the state. Rose and Finn excitedly discussed their plans for the day from the front seat. Rey wasn’t sure how Rose could look at her phone for so long while riding in the car without getting nauseous. 

“So does that sound like a plan?” Rose turned around to ask. 

Rey had spaced out for a moment earlier when Rose started in on her opinions of natural versus posed shots for their photoshoot. 

“I’m sorry, I missed what you asked,” she confessed. 

“Rey, are you even listening?” Rose groaned. 

She glanced up with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry, you lost me during your posing tirade.” 

“It was _not_ a tirade,” she insisted. 

“Babe, it was a little bit of a tirade,” Finn agreed. “I love that you are excited to have these pictures done, but we should let the photographer lead, hmm?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Rose sighed. “Sorry, Rey. We invited you along to have a fun day with us and I’m obsessing over silly things.” 

Rey reached over the passenger seat and patted Rose on the shoulder. “Not too silly, Rose. You deserve to be excited! I’m sorry for not listening. Now, what were you asking before?” 

“Oh, right!” Rose grinned. “I was trying to narrow down the restaurant for dinner so I could call and see if they took reservations. Does Italian or a Steakhouse sound better? There’s also the pub if we wanted somewhere a bit more casual.” 

“What do you think, Finn?” Rey asked. “You’re the one driving and you’ll be putting up with watching Rose and I shop before we eat.” 

“I told him as much earlier but he’s being indecisive,” Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Hey now, it’s food and it all sounds amazing,” Finn said defensively. “But if you insist on having me decide, I’m craving a steak.” 

“Mozart’s it is then!” Rose declared. “I’ll see if I can get us a table around 7:30 this evening so we don’t feel rushed.” 

Apple trees lined either side of the dusty dirt road as they approached the entrance to the Organa Ranch. Winding through the orchard the road led to a clearing where a large white farmhouse sat nearby a classic red barn that looked as though it came straight from a painting. Hay bales scattered across a large grassy field and many guests were already wandering around with buckets in hand.

Finn pulled into an empty parking space in the marked lot for visitors and turned off the car. 

“We made it!” He announced. “With just over an hour to spare, not bad.” 

“Great driving, honey,” Rose complimented. “Rey didn’t throw up at all!” 

“That happened one time because you got lost on the way to the fair and made me look up the directions on my phone in stop and go traffic,” Rey shot back. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know that you got car sick so easily?!” Rose replied defensively.

Rey placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder. “To be fair, it was right after we’d met so we hadn’t reached the _“what makes Rey puke”_ stage of our friendship.” 

Finn chuckled and unclicked his seatbelt. “Alright you two, let's go figure out where we need to meet this Poe guy.” 

They made their way towards the house and barn, noticing the smaller cabin along the way with the giant _Welcome_ sign out front. Finn walked ahead and opened the door, letting Rose and Rey enter first. 

A cheerful young woman stood behind the counter and greeted them with a smile. 

“Welcome to the Organa Ranch! I’m Tallie, how may I help you?” 

Rose stepped up to the counter first. “I’m Rose Tico, my fiancé Finn Storm and I have an engagement photoshoot at 11:15 with Poe Dameron. We’re a little early, but we figured we’d check-in and find out where to go.” 

Tallie clapped her hands together. “Of course! Poe mentioned that he was hoping that you’d arrive a little early so he can go over some ideas for you. Let me send him a text and let him know that you’re here.” 

“Thank you so much,” Finn replied before turning to her and Rose. “See, I told two it would pay off to leave so early!"

“Oh!” Rose spun around and looked at Rey before introducing her to Tallie. “This is our neighbor and best friend Rey, we brought her with us for the day.” 

“Bribed is more like it, but I’m easily swayed by free food,” Rey shrugged. 

Tallie laughed. “Well, I happen to think this is a great way to spend a day off. I take it you’re from the other side of the mountains then?” 

“Seattle,” Finn confirmed. 

“But Rey grew up over here and graduated from Central!” Rose added. 

“A few years ago,” Rey clarified. 

Tallie grinned. “No kidding! I went to Washington State, but I have several friends who are Central alums.” 

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened and a man walked in with olive skin and wavy black hair. 

“Hello, I’m Poe Dameron! You must be my eleven o’clock couple?” He greeted them enthusiastically.

Rose reached out to shake his hand. “We are! I’m Rose and this is my fiancee Finn, and that over there is our friend Rey.” 

“Just here for support and shopping and free steak dinners, not for any pictures,” Rey replied, watching as Poe and Finn exchanged a handshake. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” he grinned and walked over to shake her hand, pausing briefly to give her a curious stare, almost as if he recognized her somehow. “Rey, was it?” 

She nodded and gave him a puzzled look, but he didn’t say anything further. 

Rose and Finn went off to chat with Poe and go over the details for the shoot. Rey opted not to join them, instead choosing to wander on her own and explore the grounds, promising to meet at the barn when Finn and Rose started taking their photos. 

She walked across the open field, passing several groups of people armed with baskets and pails, ready to pick as many apples as they could carry. A young mother with a baby strapped into a front carrier and an entry-level DSLR camera in hand tried frantically to get her two older children to stand still and pose for pictures in matching apple print outfits. Off to the other side of the field, a tour group of senior citizens wearing name tags assembled in a circle listening to their guide go over the schedule. 

Eventually, she made it into the orchard, and slowly strolled between the trees. Brilliant red and yellow apples hung from the branches and littered the ground. Careful not to trip, she made her way down the row. The sound of dried leaves and broken sticks crunching under her boots filled the chilly autumn air around her.

By the time she was halfway to the end of the row, she turned back and headed for the welcome center again. If she was going to explore the orchards, she might as well collect some fruit to take home. 

“Back so soon?” Tallie asked as Rey stepped through the door of the small log cabin. 

“I was wondering if I could get a pail to pick some apples while I wait for my friends?” 

Tallie pointed towards the far wall where stacks of buckets and baskets sat. 

“Of course!” She said with a smile before going on to explain, “it’s seventy cents a pound, and anything in the orchards directly bordering the large field is fair game. We have Golden Delicious to the left of here and the trees over to the right are mostly Galas. There may still be some Honeycrisp too if you look, but that’s our most popular variety and usually runs out quickly.” 

Rey returned to the same section of the orchard as before and began observing the apples and looking for the best ones to pick. The first two she added to her basket were from low hanging branches and easily reached without help. The smooth surfaces gleamed as the sun broke through the clouds and reflected off their glossy peels. 

She rounded the corner and spotted a ladder at the base of a tall tree midway down the row. Rey walked over and set her basket down before slowly stepping onto the bottom rung. After confirming it seemed steady beneath her, she continued to climb until she was two rungs from the top and eye-level with the bottom branches. 

Two perfect looking apples hung within reach. She reached out and grabbed gently, pulling them off the branch. Stepping down to put them in her basket, she miscalculated the distance and slipped. 

It happened quickly. Her foot missed the lower rung and she felt herself fall backward. The apples in her hands flew in either direction as she scrambled to grab for the top of the ladder - but it was too late. 

Bracing herself before she hit the hard ground below, she startled when a strong pair of plaid covered arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and stopped her fall. The mystery man lifted her from the ladder and set her down on her feet. 

“You know, we don’t usually let our guests climb the ladders,” a deep voice behind her chuckled.

It was familiar. _Too_ familiar. 

Rey slowly turned to face him. 

“Ben?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count may go up - I have a few chapters that are pretty long and have notes for additional things that I may add depending on how it all comes together. I may split those in two (and then do twice a week updates) if that happens! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I love hearing what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how it all began...and ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this little story so far! I'm thrilled that so many people are excited about it!
> 
> This story will be a bit angstier than I usually write, but the HEA is worth it - I promise. 
> 
> Mind the new tags, we earn our E rating in this chapter ;-)

  
***Three years and ten months earlier***

Maz’s Cantina sat tucked away on a back road between a mobile home park and a boarded up fast food joint that had gone out of business years ago. The small bar with the weathered sign out front wasn’t popular among the college students, which was exactly why Rey went there. It was the perfect place to drink in peace without headache-inducing techno music and shoulder to shoulder crowds. 

She entered through the heavy wooden door, escaping from the bitter January chill into the familiar warmth. A few of the usuals gave her a nod of recognition as she made her way across the room and took her spot near the end of the bar. Since turning twenty-one the previous spring, it had become her Saturday evening routine to walk the quarter-mile up the road from her off-campus apartment complex to the tiny establishment.

The regulars at the cantina were more than happy to drink in silence, many sitting in solitude like herself. Occasionally a small group would come in and provide a hum of chatter in addition to the subtle music Maz played in the background. It was a quiet escape from her busy and stressful schedule of work and school, a chance to unwind and sip a cocktail after a long week. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” A deep voice came from beside her. 

Rey turned to find a stranger occupying the next stool. Even sitting, she could tell the man was massive. A broad torso towered over her, the buttons of his plaid flannel shirt straining across his chest. Her eyes drifted up to take in his features; he was unconventionally handsome with a prominent nose on a long face dotted with moles, plush lips, and warm brown eyes. She stole a second glance and was met with his intense gaze. 

“I’m not here to be picked up,” she answered dismissively, hoping the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks wasn’t obvious. 

The man beside her shifted nervously. “That wasn’t my intention. I’ve seen you here by yourself the past few weeks and I thought you looked lonely and might want some company.” 

She glanced at him curiously, she’d never noticed him before tonight. 

“I suppose I could use another vodka soda, extra lime,” she said with a shrug. 

The man caught the attention of the bartender working that evening and quietly ordered another drink for Rey, along with a whiskey on the rocks for himself. 

“I’m Ben,” he introduced himself once the bartender had walked away, offering his hand for her to shake. 

She took it tentatively, returning his firm grip. “Rey.” 

“Are you from around here?” He asked. 

“I go to Central,” she replied, fiddling with the napkin in front of her. “You?” 

“I live in the area,” he answered dismissively. 

_Limited details. Got it._

She took him back to her apartment that evening, barely getting through her front door before he hoisted her into his arms and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth found hers, tasting her hungrily as they shared their first kiss.

“Straight through the door ahead,” Rey murmured against his lips as his hands cupped her ass. 

_One time_ , she convinced herself. One night of being thoroughly fucked. The way he had looked at her with unwavering intensity as he studied her under the dim lights of the small bar had changed her mind. Her body craved him. She _needed_ him to take her relentlessly just for that night. 

He tossed her onto the bed and began to unbutton his flannel shirt, shrugging it from his broad shoulders before pulling the white tee he wore underneath over his head. She eyed him hungrily, her breathing hitched as she took in his muscular form. 

“See something you like?” He chuckled as he unfastened his belt, the clinking sound of metal filled the otherwise silent room. “You know, I think that if this is going to work as I hoped, you’re going to have to take some of that off too. Unless you want me to yank down those tight little pants and pull your panties to the side?” 

Rey shivered at his words. While the idea of him taking her fully clothed was something to consider, right now she wanted to feel his naked body against hers. She swiftly removed her clothes, kicking off her shoes and tossing her pants and shirt in the general direction of her laundry hamper.

Ben’s gaze darkened as he took in her plain cotton bralette and underwear.

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. “I wasn’t planning on getting undressed in front of anyone tonight.”

He lifted her chin with a finger and shook his head. “You’re beautiful.” 

His pants, socks, and shoes joined the pile of discarded clothing, leaving him in dark blue boxer briefs that clearly outlined his growing erection. 

“You’re -” Rey breathed. 

“I’m what, sweetheart?” He chuckled as he crawled over her. “Tell me.”

She closed her eyes and felt her cunt clench with another spasm of arousal. 

“Fuck, you’re _huge_.” 

Ben kissed her softly as he straddled above her, his knees resting against either side of her hips as his cloth-covered cock hovered just inches above her center. “Mmm, am I? I bet that your little pussy will take me so well.” 

His hands slid to the band of her bralette, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. She could feel her nipples pucker instantly in the exposed air before he lowered his head to capture one tiny pink bud between his lips. Gently he swirled the tip with tongue, alternating between the two while his fingers plucked at whichever nipple wasn’t currently in his mouth.

“Ben, fuck,” she murmured as he bit gently, then suckled to soothe the aching spot.

She felt him smile against her breast. “You have such perfect little tits, so soft and pink.” 

He trailed his mouth down the center of her stomach, placing a kiss over her belly button before reaching the edge of her panties. 

“Take them off, please,” she pleaded. “I need you to touch me.”

“You’re so wet, Rey, I can smell how much you want me.” He replied, blowing gently on her the fabric over her center. “You’ve made such a mess already, haven’t you? I bet if I were to run my finger right here you’d be soaking.”

She nodded frantically and arched her hips towards him. 

Ben traced his index finger lightly over the damp fabric and she hissed as he passed over her clit. “Fuck.” 

“Lift for me,” he instructed before pulling her underwear over her hips and down her legs. His hands parted her thighs, exposing her shaven pink center. “Someone is very needy tonight, aren’t they? Look at you dripping for me. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Rey.” 

His fingers parted her folds, grazing softly over the skin of her labia and causing her to shiver. He gathered some of the wetness at her entrance and brought it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers as he sucked it from the tip of his finger with a loud pop. 

“Such a tease,” she whimpered. 

He pulled back and stood at the end of the bed over her, removing his boxer briefs and letting his large cock spring free. It jutted proudly from a thatch of dark curls at his groin, slightly curved up, the ruddy mushroom head glistening with a drop of precum. With a smirk, he bent forward and swiped three fingers against her center letting her juices coat them before he returned to his standing position and encircled the base of his cock with the same hand. She watched as he slowly pumped his length, coating the shaft with her arousal. 

“That wasn’t teasing. Would you like me to tease you, Rey?” He smirked as she quickly nodded her head. Slowly, he continued to stroke himself just out of her reach. “Don’t move or I won’t give you more. Keep your hands to your side, I want you to watch me.”

Rey writhed, squeezing her thighs together, anything to relieve the tension she felt at her core. “Please, Ben, please fuck me. I’ll be so good for you.” 

His speed increased as he worked his cock with his fist. “It’s been too long, I won’t last if I take you first. Can I come on your tits, baby?” 

She nodded and he kneeled on the bed, aiming the head of his cock towards her breasts. He threw his head back with a grunt as jets of hot sticky cum splattered from her collar bone to her navel. 

“There’s a towel on top of my laundry basket behind you if you wanted to um -” 

He shook his head and ran his finger through the mess marking her skin before bringing it to her mouth. Rey parted her lips, her tongue lapping up the thick bitter fluid. “Good girl,” he smiled. 

Cleaning the rest of the cum from her with the towel she’d mentioned, he dropped between her thighs and found her clit with his tongue. His warm mouth sucked eagerly at her swollen flesh, tracing over her labia and between her folds. He tasted her thoroughly as one of his fingers broached her entrance. 

“Relax, I need to stretch you,” he murmured against her cunt. “I don’t want to hurt you, you're so tight for me, sweetheart.” 

Rey yelped as he added a second finger, feeling the delicious stretch as he filled her tight channel. She’d had a few partners before, all brief flings, and no one had been anywhere near his size. He slipped a third finger alongside the first two and curled them to stroke against her front wall. 

When she came for the first time, he eagerly lapped up her arousal as his finger slowly circled her clit. Her moans and incoherent words filled the room as she fought to catch her breath, feeling the pulsing of her cunt around his tongue. 

She watched as he retrieved his pants from the bedroom floor and removed a small foil packet from his wallet, ripping open the packaging and rolling the condom inside down his erect shaft.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked quietly as he positioned himself at her entrance. 

Rey nodded and gripped his biceps as he slipped inside, pushing forward until fully seated. The feeling was exquisite as he filled her, stretching her inner walls to the limit around his thick cock. She gasped as he pulled back and snapped forward quickly, his pelvis thrusting against hers as he steadily increased the rhythm. He wasted no time in fucking her hard, taking her exactly how she wanted. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, just like that, Ben,” she whimpered as he continued to pound into her. His face twisted in pleasure above her as he panted and groaned. 

“So tight, so fucking tight. You feel amazing around my cock, like you were made for me,” he confessed. 

Rey lifted her hips to meet his thrusts with her own, wrapping her legs around his hips and locking her ankles at the base of his spine. Her hand slipped between their bodies and sought out her clit, finding the small nub and beginning to rub the sensitive flesh in quick circular motions. 

“I need more, please, I’m so close again,” she begged.

Ben dropped his head to her breasts, taking one of her dusky tips in his mouth and sucking firmly as his thrusts continued. 

He released her nipple and growled against her chest. “Your pussy feels so fucking good, Rey. I don’t want this to be a one-night thing.”

She froze briefly at his confession. Seeing him beyond that evening wasn’t an option, but as he shifted his hips to hit her at just the right spot, she felt herself reconsidering. 

And as she came hard for the second time, she found herself crying out her agreement. 

From that moment on, they had an unspoken arrangement: Saturday evenings only. 

If they both showed up at Maz’s, she took him home; no strings attached, just sex. He never offered to take her to his place and they never discussed seeing each other beyond that one evening a week. It was exactly what she wanted; no commitments and no feelings. Her future lay ahead on the other side of the mountains, a big city life she had dreamt about since her childhood. She remained determined not to let anything, or anyone, change those plans. 

*

As the weeks passed, Rey learned his last name, Solo, and that he worked in agriculture nearby, which didn’t narrow it down much; nearly everyone in the area worked in agriculture. They kept things simple, he didn’t spend the night and she didn’t ask him to stay. It had become a simple way to relieve her sexual tension and Ben was a _fantastic_ fuck. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she greeted him with a grin as he took his usual place beside her at the bar on a Saturday in mid-March. 

“No spring break plans, then?” He asked. 

The winter quarter had ended the day before and the population on campus and around town dwindled by half overnight.

She shook her head. “I’ll be working my usual hours in the fitness center, and covering extra shifts in the campus store. Even if I wanted to go somewhere, I barely have enough money to put gas in my car to make it to the next town over.” 

He looked at her like he wanted to say something. “We could spend a few extra nights together if you’d like, no pressure,” he offered after a few moments.

Rey found the idea tempting, she’d finished a stressful week of finals and letting off the extra steam wouldn’t hurt. Except it wasn't their arrangement. They had their one, scheduled but unscheduled night. It worked for them and she didn’t want to make it into anything more. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I think it’s for the best that we stick with what we’ve been doing. Just Saturday evenings when we both show up.”

Ben nodded slowly. “I won’t be around next weekend, but I can come home with you tonight.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Let me finish my drink, and then we can get out of here.”

That was their usual routine, a quick drink at the bar together and then they’d leave for her place. They never talked much. Rey shared a few more details about herself, briefly skimming over her childhood and talking about her plans for after she graduated. She learned he was nine years her senior and had studied agricultural and food business economics in college. Ben talked a little more about his job, briefly mentioning his family business that he’d one day take over when his parents were ready to retire.

Beyond those details, she knew little else about him. At times she found herself curious to know more but consciously avoided asking too many questions. Asking him questions meant having to answer questions of her own and she couldn’t let herself get too close to him, or let him get too close to her. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them to start something more. 

Their encounters had started fast and furious, he’d fuck her quickly and be gone within the hour. As the weeks passed, his visits grew longer. He would take her slowly, drawing out her orgasm before finally letting her come in the wee hours of the morning. Other nights he would take her multiple times in multiple ways. 

Somehow he always seemed to know what she needed without having to ask. 

He fucked her hard and fast against the kitchen counter that evening, taking her from behind with their pants pulled down to their ankles. Later, he’d spread her out on her bed and took her again, slowly, as he worshipped her breasts and tortured her with the exquisitely slow drag of his cock through her dripping folds before plunging into her waiting core and making her beg for release. 

Once they recovered from their last orgasms, he pressed a kiss to her head before silently dressing and heading for the door. 

She watched as he stepped out into the hall before turning back to look back at her. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, then.”

“Ben, wait -” she hesitated, regretting her earlier decision to turn down his offer of seeing each other over the break. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

The hopeful way he said the pet name he called her made her heart flip. 

Then her rational side spoke up and she let out a sigh. 

“I just wanted to say that I hope you have a nice couple of weeks.” 

She could see him visibly swallow, his Adam's apple rolling down his neck. “You too,” he answered softly. 

He left without another word, the soft click of her front door closing behind him echoed down the hallway. 

  
*  
  


The end of the spring semester came faster than expected and Rey had been counting down the days until graduation. Her hard work had paid off and she expected to graduate Magna Cum Laude with a major in communications and a minor in advertising. 

After submitting several applications and resumes to advertising firms in Seattle, she’d landed an interview over the phone and received a job offer contingent on the completion of her degree.

All that remained now were her final exams.

The following Saturday evening she waited eagerly for Ben to show up at Maz’s, anxious to share her news with him. He had been the first person she wanted to call and tell, but they’d never exchanged numbers. 

Despite her firm insistence at keeping things casual, they had grown closer over the past two months, and she had been finding it harder and harder to keep to their agreement. She wasn’t supposed to fall for him.

Rey had to convince herself more and more often that it was only a casual fling and that she had _not_ developed feelings for the man with the warm smile and the plaid shirts. 

“I got a job offer!” she told him excitedly as soon as he sat down beside her. “I mean, I have to graduate still, but that’s pretty much a given at this point.” 

Ben smiled at her and reached over to squeeze her hand. “I’m so proud of you, Rey.” 

“And I get to live and work near downtown Seattle, it’s a dream come true!” she gushed. “Can you believe it?” 

“It’s what you’ve always wanted, right?” he confirmed, his expression unreadable. 

She tilted her head curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know how to say this,” he started, fidgeting with his hands as he let out a long sigh. “I guess I was hoping you’d find a reason to stay here.” 

Rey reached over and stilled his hands. “Ben, you’ve known that this was my dream. I can’t stay here.” 

“But I don’t want you to go,” he answered quietly. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be a serious arrangement between us, Ben.” she reminded him. “We’re not a couple, we’re not dating, it’s just casual fucking. That’s what we agreed on.” 

The words stung her to say, but she pushed those feelings to the back of her head. 

“I know,” he swallowed. “But I also didn’t plan to fall in love with you.” 

His confession hit her like a truck. 

“You don’t mean that, Ben,” she told him shakily. “You _can’t_ mean that. We - we hardly even know each other.”

“I know that you scrunch your nose up when you’re frustrated and that you bite your lower lip when you get embarrassed. Your apartment is always cluttered but you still know where everything is. Whenever I offer to buy you something to eat here, you always tell me you’re not hungry, and then you end up eating half of whatever I order for myself.”

His hand reached over and stroked the side of her face as he smiled gently at her.

“You are so determined and stubborn and you work so hard to get what you want. You’re beautiful, hilarious, and smart and you mean so much to me, sweetheart. I love you, and I just - I hope you might consider staying here. Stay with me. Please.” 

She choked back a sob and turned away from him to compose her emotions. 

“If you know all of those things about me, then you know why I can’t stay,” she answered, her voice trembling beneath her words. 

Standing up and pulling a crisp ten-dollar bill from her wallet to cover the cost of the drink she’d ordered with a tip, she set it on the counter. 

“Rey, please don’t do this,” he urged her. 

“Don’t do what?” she demanded. “Stay in this tiny college town for the rest of my life never making anything of myself? We aren’t in a relationship, Ben, you were just a fuck buddy.” 

_He is more than that_ , her internal voice screamed. 

She ignored it. 

“Rey…” he whispered. 

“Don’t,” she replied coldly. “We said no details and no feelings, Ben. I need to go.” 

“Rey, wait,” he called. “When are you leaving?” 

She stopped and turned around to face him. “As soon as I finish my last final, I start my job the following Monday.”

Part of her new hire compensation included a stipend for a hotel while she found housing. She’d already booked two weeks at an extended stay suite outside the city and would be checking in the night after she finished her exams. 

“You’re not planning to walk at graduation?” He asked.

“Not a chance,” she laughed. “Who would be there to watch me?” 

Another moment of silence. 

“I would,” he whispered. 

She lifted onto her toes and placed a single kiss near the corner of his mouth before leaving without another word. 

Five days later, after her last final ended, she packed her belongings into the beaten up old Honda Civic she’d bought the year before and headed west.

It was time to leave that side of the state behind and move on with her life. 

She didn’t realize she would be leaving a piece of her heart behind too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes us back to the present and gives us Ben's POV. Coming soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben struggles with how he feels after seeing Rey again and reflects on their past as their paths keep crossing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of angst (well for me). It's frustrating (probably more for you, but I'm pretty frustrated with these two and I'm writing them - haha). I wanted to keep it real and this is where that took me. If I made things easy, this wouldn't be a seven-chapter fic ;-)
> 
> It gets better after this though, I promise. I fully understand if you want to wait until more chapters are up (or until the fic is complete). I'm the same way, I can only do angst if I can power right through it to the HEA!

* * *

  
“Rey?” 

He glanced down into her wide hazel eyes, her face so close to his that he could count the freckles dotting the bridge of her nose. She still smelled like the same perfume and his heart jumped in his chest as the memories of their time together came flooding back. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she untangled herself from his arms before putting a few feet of distance between them. 

He frowned briefly at the loss of contact. “I live here, this is my family’s orchard.” 

“The same family business you told me about when we met?” She asked. 

“The very same,” he confirmed. 

Rey gave him a puzzled expression. “You lived here three years ago?” 

“Other than college, I’ve lived here my entire life. Well, not always exactly here. I live in my own place just up the road now.”

“So all of those Saturday evenings that you came to Maz’s you drove over an hour each way? Why?” Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that she would make that connection. It was part of the reason he had never been upfront about where he lived back then. Even he would agree that making a two and half hour round trip drive for a casual hook up was ridiculous, but he’d done it anyway. 

Not that it had ever been just a casual hook up for him. 

“Maz and my grandma Breha were best friends. My grandparents started the ranch shortly after they married. My grandpa died before I was born, so my mom and dad helped her keep the business going,” he explained. “She passed away about a month before I met you. I promised Maz I would come to visit her more often, and then I saw you there. It took me a couple of weeks to get up the courage to talk to you, but once I did, I wanted to see you as much as possible. You were worth the drive, Rey.” 

Her shoulders dropped as she let out a long breath. “It was never just sex for you, was it?” 

He shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.” 

She looked as though she were about to respond before an alert chimed from her phone and she removed the device from her pocket. 

“I’m here for an engagement shoot with Poe Dameron and I need to meet up with my group,” she explained dismissively as she finished typing a reply.

Ben looked at her left hand and didn’t notice a ring. “Are you engaged?” 

“Oh! No, not me. It’s for my friends Finn and Rose. I’m already married to my job,” she joked. “It was nice to see you again, Ben, you look good!” 

Stung by her obvious dismissal, he gave her a pained smile. “Sure, Rey, you too.” 

Ben watched as Rey disappeared towards the barn before turning in the opposite direction to continue his usual inspection of the orchards. His mind raced with buried thoughts and memories that had come to the surface after seeing her again. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so with the confidence that came with more age and experience. 

He’d fallen in love with her despite knowing she couldn’t promise him more. He kept his feelings hidden and went along with their casual fling, trying to convince himself that he would be able to let her go without telling her the truth. The night she told him about her new job was the night he had been planning to confess his feelings. In the end, he couldn’t let her leave without letting her know. 

Looking back, he knew his timing was wrong and it had been incredibly unfair of him to ask her to stay, but he also knew that he would always regret it if he never did. Not once did he blame her for walking away. She was young and had her dreams and goals to follow; asking her to change everything for him wouldn’t have been fair. 

Over the past few years, he had thought about her often. He didn’t use social media and avoided the temptation to try and look for her information. She had landed a job at a company she hoped to work for in the city she’d always dreamt of living. Ben hoped that she was happy, and that had been enough for him - or so he thought. 

His current feelings seemed to tell a different story. 

“Ben, I’ve been looking for you!” 

He returned to the barn after his rounds to find Poe Dameron standing outside fiddling with his camera. Poe had been his best friend since they were kids, his family had lived in town and they had gone to school together until college. 

Ben looked at him curiously. “Is everything okay?” 

“I had an engagement photoshoot with a couple from Seattle this morning and they brought along their friend and neighbor Rey. Rey with an _e._ They told me she graduated from Central a few years ago. Sound familiar?” 

Ben rolled his eyes at the knowing expression on Poe’s face. 

“It’s the same, Rey. I already ran into her over in the orchards. She couldn’t get away from me fast enough.” 

Poe tilted his head in confusion. “Are you sure about that? She seemed pretty excited that she had run into you from what I overheard her telling her friends.” 

“Really?” 

“Well, excited _might_ not be the word to use. But she definitely wasn’t upset.” 

At that moment Poe’s wife Kaydel emerged from the barn with a young couple, and directly behind them was Rey. His breath hitched in his throat as her eyes met his and she gave him a hopeful smile. 

“Oh, this is Ben! His grandparents started the ranch and he helps run the place with his parents. Ben, this is Rose and her fiancé Finn and their neighbor Rey,” Kaydel explained as she introduced them. 

“Ben already knows _Rey_ ,” Poe smirked as he emphasized Rey’s name. 

“And we’ve heard about you before, Ben, it’s nice to meet you!” Rose offered her hand and he took it with a firm shake before greeting Finn with a handshake as well. 

Kaydel looked between everyone with a puzzled expression. “Oh?” she questioned before her eyes widened. “Ohhh. _That_ Rey. Oh my god!” 

Ben looked at Rey who was nervously biting her lip just as he remembered she used to do when embarrassed or uncomfortable. 

“Rey? Can we go talk somewhere for a minute?” he asked quietly.

She looked up at him and began to nod when another voice interrupted them from the side of the barn. 

“Just the group of people I was looking for!” 

His mother came into view with a huge smile on her face. 

“What’s going on?” He found himself asking, trying not to let the frustration he felt show. 

“Lunch is ready and I thought you, Poe, and Kaydel might want to join your father and me. It’s the apple chicken sausage chili you all love.” Leia explained before turning to Rey and her friends. “I don’t believe I’ve met you three before, I’m Leia Organa.” 

Ben watched as his mother shook hands with the three as they introduced themselves. When she heard Rey say her name, Leia’s head whipped to the side and she gave him a questioning glance. 

He confirmed her suspicion with a subtle nod 

”Your orchards are lovely, thank you so much for allowing the property to be used for photos. I can’t wait to see how Poe’s shots turn out!” Rose complimented. 

“Of course, and congratulations on your engagement as well,” Leia replied. “If you three aren’t busy, I have plenty of extra chili and room at our table. Please come and join us for lunch. It appears that some of you might already know one another and I’m sure you would love to have the time to catch up.” 

Ben wasn’t surprised that his mother was meddling as usual. 

“I’m down!” Finn smiled. 

“Me too!” Rose added before turning to her friend. “Rey?” 

Rey looked hesitant as she shrugged. “I don’t want to impose.” 

“You most certainly will not be imposing, I have plenty!” Leia assured her. “I won’t take no as an answer.”

“She really won’t,” Kaydel confirmed. 

Rey’s face broke out into a grin, the same one that he fell in love with all those years ago. The one that showed off her dimples and lit up her eyes. 

“Alright,” she agreed and turned to give another smile just for him. 

He walked alongside her as they followed the crowd up to his parent’s house. The large white farmhouse sat a few hundred yards beyond the barn and orchards, overlooking the property from its location on a small hill. 

“This is beautiful,” he heard Rey comment from beside him as they stepped onto the large front porch. 

“My grandparents had it built when they founded the ranch,” Ben explained. “They raised my mother here, and then my parents moved in shortly after I was born and my grandmother moved into a smaller place down the road after my grandfather passed. That’s actually where I live now.” 

She nodded. “So this will become your house eventually?” 

“I’m not sure, my mother claims she never wants to leave and I’m almost certain she’s immortal,” he chuckled. “Or at the very least, she’ll haunt the place and I’d never get any peace.” 

Ben remembered at that moment how much he’d missed the sound of Rey’s laugh. 

He held the front door open for her as they stepped inside the foyer. The instant warmth and coziness of the home wrapped around them like a giant hug. From down the hallway, the sweet and savory scent of spices and apples wafted into the entryway. 

Leia turned to address the group. “Feel free to leave your coats on the hooks here, and come back to the dining room. Ben, can you help me set a few extra places please?” 

He hung his coat on his usual hook and nodded before following his mother, leaving Rey to chat with the others. 

“Don’t meddle, please,” he told her quietly as they walked into the kitchen where his father stood stirring the pot of chili. 

“What’s this about not meddling?” Han turned from the stove to ask. 

“Rey is here,” Leia said with a smile. 

Han raised an eyebrow at Ben. “ _That_ Rey?” 

“How many people know about Rey?” Ben gave them both an incredulous look. Maz had told his mother who had accidentally let it slip in front of Kaydel who had then told Poe, but he didn’t realize his father knew as well. 

“Only a few of us, Ben. We won’t say anything about it at lunch though, will we Han?” Leia gave her husband a pointed glare. 

Han snorted. “I’m not the one who got told not to meddle, princess.” 

“Let's just all be in agreement that we don’t bring up my past with Rey. She’s a visitor at the ranch who we’re sharing a meal with, that’s all,” Ben replied. “Okay?”

His parents both nodded in agreement. 

Leia handed him a stack of plates and napkins as she gathered silverware and glasses and they entered the dining room to find the rest of the group already sitting at the large table. They set the remaining three places for Finn, Rose, and Rey and Leia returned to the kitchen to help Han bring in the chili and cornbread. 

“So, what is it you three do for work?” Leia asked Rey and her friends as they sat around the table enjoying the warm meal.

“I’m the executive assistant to the CEO of an advertising firm in Seattle,” Rey replied with a soft smile. 

“More like a slave,” Finn mumbled, earning a short laugh from Rose. 

“That is not true,” Rey shot back defensively.

“Rey, you weren’t even sure if you were going to be able to come today because your boss can barely make it through a weekend without having you around to tie her shoes for her,” Rose argued. 

“We don’t need to get into that now,” Finn interjected quietly before moving the topic away from Rey’s job. “I work in tech, and Rosie is the receptionist for a naturopathic doctor.” 

“Oh! What clinic? My best friend owns Holdo Holistic Health over near the Ravenna neighborhood.” 

Rose’s eyes widened. “That’s where I work. Your best friend is Amilyn?” 

“She is, and she’s Ben’s godmother,” Leia confirmed with a smile. “What a fun coincidence, you’ll have to tell her we met.” 

“Hey wait,” Poe added. “Your college buddy Hux is the one who told them about my photography, right?” He asked Ben. 

Ben shrugged. He hadn’t heard that, but he saw Finn smile and nod. 

“I work with Hux, we aren’t super close but we occasionally get together for drinks outside of work,” Finn explained. “He’s the one who told me about this place and your photography, I didn’t realize until just a moment ago that Ben was the college friend he was talking about.” 

Ben had been over to visit Hux and his girlfriend Phasma, as well as Amilyn several times over the past few years. All this time he’d been closer to Rey than he thought, and at any time he could have run into her. 

“How connected our small little world is,” Leia grinned looking specifically between Ben and Rey. 

“So I think the chili turned out perfectly if I do say so myself,” Han interjected proudly. 

Leia let out a bark of laughter. “You stirred it for five minutes while I went to find the kids. All you needed to do was to make sure the bottom didn’t burn to the pot.” 

“Well, I think it tastes great,” Kaydel complimented. 

“It’s really good, I’d love the recipe,” Rose added. 

“Of course! It’s from my mother’s cookbook that we sell in the gift shop. I’ll give you a copy before you leave. You too, Rey. Do you cook?” 

“Oh, sometimes. I’m just alright. That’s nice of you, thank you.” Rey replied.

When the group finished their lunch, they said their goodbyes to Han and Leia and headed back out onto the front porch. Poe had to rush to his next photo shoot, and Kaydel headed off towards the barn to lead her next scheduled hayride.

“We were going to pick some apples before we left, did you want to join us?” Rose asked Rey. 

“I never got to finish picking earlier, but I think that I should probably stay and talk with Ben. Can we meet up in a little bit? We have time before our dinner reservation right?” 

“Absolutely. It’s not until after seven, and how much shopping do you two need to do anyway?” Finn laughed before turning to Ben. “We’re going to Leavenworth next, and I get to watch these two fawn over knick-knacks and crazy hats.” 

“You like the hats, don’t lie,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Rey, take your time and text me when you come to find us okay?” 

Rey nodded and they watched as Finn and Rose headed off towards the orchards. 

“So, how have you been?” he asked as they walked away from the house and onto the dirt road that led through the adjacent fields behind the orchards. 

“I’ve been good, busy,” she replied casually. “You?” 

“The same, I’ve been taking on more responsibility as my parents have gotten older and can’t do as much as they used to,” he answered. “Your job doesn’t sound like you get to use your degree much.”

“Not yet, no, but they promised I would be promoted from within when I was hired. There haven’t been any good openings yet but I know one will come along eventually,” she explained. 

He could hear how she tried to sound sure of herself, but the underlying tone of hesitation clearly showed. 

“How come you haven’t applied to work elsewhere? You worked hard for your degree, Rey, you shouldn’t have to settle!”

Rey huffed as she stopped walking and turned to glare at him. “I’m not settling,” she ground out stubbornly. “Settling would’ve been if I’d stayed over here. It may not be the job I dreamt of, but I’m where I always wanted to be.” 

She didn’t explicitly say that it would be settling to have stayed for him, but it felt implied. His heart sunk at her confession and he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk forward. 

He heard her footsteps behind him as she jogged to catch up with his fast stride. 

“You should go back to your friends, Rey. I’d hate for you to have to settleon spending more time somewhere you can’t stand to be.” 

“That didn’t come out right,” she sighed. “Staying for you wouldn’t have been settling. Part of me wanted to, but Ben - you asked me at the _worst_ possible time. You kept your feelings hidden and agreed with our arrangement for months. How was I supposed to respond when you confessed your feelings right before I was planning to leave?” 

She was right. He _knew_ she was right. He’d known all along even when he didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

“I would have made the same decision in your shoes. You were young, you’re _still_ young, and I don’t have much to offer you. Certainly not a big city and a fancy job,” he admitted. 

Rey reached out and grabbed his hand with hers. “I’m sorry that I walked out on you that night though, I’ve missed you.” 

He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand. “I’ve missed you too.” 

They walked hand in hand around the backside of the property, talking quietly about her time in Seattle and laughing over the coincidence of their shared connections. It had been the longest they’d ever just talked and he found himself wishing that their relationship had gone differently from the start. Maybe if he’d insisted on something more than just sex and short causal conversations, things would have worked out between them. 

Deep down he knew she never would have agreed to that arrangement. 

He briefly wondered if she would be open to a relationship with him now before pushing the idea to the back of his head. Their lives were too different, and he convinced himself that too much time had passed.

When they arrived back at the barn Kaydel, Finn, and Rose were deep in conversation. 

“There you two are, I was just about to text you, Rey!” Rose smiled. “Finn and I still need to pick our apples, did you want to join us?” 

“I thought you were going to do that when I was talking with Ben?” Rey questioned. 

“That was the plan, but there was an issue with the wagon so the hayride was postponed. We’ve been hanging out with Kaydel and Poe as well when he isn’t off doing a shoot. We invited them to come and visit us in Seattle anytime, wouldn’t that be amazing? Ben, you should come with them! We’ll invite Hux and Phasma and have a big dinner party!” Rose gushed excitedly. 

“I’ll consider it,” Ben said with a nod. “I am not usually able to get away from the ranch for long, especially this time of year.” 

Rey frowned briefly. “It’s not a big deal if you can’t,” she shrugged. 

He saw Rose flash her friend a glare but Rey ignored it. 

“I do appreciate the offer, but I think Rey would prefer to leave our relationship in the past.” He replied stiffly and turned to walk into the barn without another word. 

“Ben! Ben, please come back,” she called after him.

Stopping he let out a deep breath and turned to face her. “You’ve made it clear multiple times that you don’t want anything to do with me, Rey. Why should we continue talking?” 

“I’m not good at this!” Rey confessed. “I keep putting my foot in my mouth. I guess I don’t know how to make something between us work. You’re tied to your commitments here and I have my life in Seattle. Did you want to be Facebook friends? Text each other random memes? Attempt a long-distance relationship when we barely know each other and haven’t spoken in over three years? What do you want?” 

His eyes dropped to the ground. “I wanted you, Rey. I still want you. But you’re right. We have different lives and a long-distance commitment is more than either of us have the time to give.” 

Rey nodded sadly. “Maybe we just need to enjoy this day together for what it is, and return to how things were when I leave.” 

He huffed and let out a strangled laugh. “You say that like it's so easy to do.” 

“You think this is easy for me?” She replied harshly. “I may not have been ready to stay three years ago, but I also wasn’t honest with you that night either.” 

“You weren’t?” His eyes shot up to meet hers. 

“No,” she answered quietly. “I fell in love with you too, Ben. I fought it and denied it until I was on my way out of town with a car packed full of belongings and I realized that I was leaving a piece of my heart behind. But I couldn’t come back and I couldn’t stay if I had. I needed to move on. But, god Ben, I’ve thought about you often. I considered trying to find your contact info or track you down on social media. I almost drove back over to Maz’s a few times just to see if you still showed up at the bar on Saturday evenings.” 

“I still go once a month or so, Maz would kill me if I didn’t.” He grinned at her. “She asks about you.” 

“She does?” 

“She knows how happy you made me.” 

He led her over to a hay bale and motioned for her to sit beside him. 

“I’d like to try being friends, Ben. I don’t think I can promise anything more - but we can exchange numbers and if you’re ever in Seattle you can call and we can grab drinks. Or maybe one weekend I can meet you at Maz’s?” 

“I’m not sure if I can do that, Rey - just be friends with you, that is.” 

“Oh.” Her face fell. “Right, I guess I understand. I should probably get back to Finn and Rose.” 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“It was good to see you, Rey, take care of yourself,” he murmured as they parted.

“You too, Ben.” 

Watching her walk away a second time hurt even more than the first. It didn’t seem fair to either of them to attempt a long-distance acquaintanceship? Friendship? It would be foolish to think they would be able to try and begin something romantic after all this time, right?

He’d just have to try and move on once again. 

Not that he’d been able to get over her the first time. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for your support and love for this fic!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I found a song that goes so well with this fic if you wanted to give it a listen:
> 
> There You Are (Second Chance) by Karen Souza 
> 
> It’s been on repeat while writing this fic quite often.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben separately consider their future plans and work towards making some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to (mostly) Rey's POV, but we'll see a little of Ben's in this chapter too! (the centered **** indicates a POV change in my fic, the single centered * indicates a time jump)

* * *

  
“Are you sure you're okay?” 

Rey looked at Rose and nodded with a forced smile. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Can we _please_ not think about it right now?” 

Rose gave her a skeptical look. “Alright, but if you want to talk later -”

“I know,” Rey interrupted. “Thanks, Rosie. I’ll take you up on that, I promise. But I can’t deal with it just yet.” 

“I understand, Rey,” Rose assured her. “I’m sorry to keep asking, I’m just worried about you.” 

She stopped and gave her friend a quick hug. “I appreciate it, Rose, I really do.” 

They continued through the orchards, weaving through the rows of trees as they picked a variety of apples while discussing the various recipes from Breha Organa’s cookbook they hoped to try later. Rey attempted to keep her mind off of Ben, but everything there reminded her of him. 

Every tall man in plaid earned a second look and she wasn’t exactly sure _why_ she wanted to see him again. He’d made it clear they should move on and leave everything in the past. 

“I think we have enough,” Finn grunted as he shifted the full pail of apples on his forearm. “We have at least fifteen pounds in here.” 

Rose peered into the bucket and frowned. “Do you think this looks like enough to make everything we want?” she asked Rey. 

“Seems like plenty to me, but you’re the one with the cooking skills,” Rey grinned. 

“If my vote matters, I vote that we have plenty,” Finn added with a smirk. “Besides, it’s not like we can’t buy apples at the store.” 

“Oh, fine.” Rose sighed. “It’s almost three anyway, we should probably head out soon.” 

Leavenworth was a twenty-minute drive from the ranch and Rey rode in silence the entire way there, watching the scenery out her window as they passed orchard after orchard while driving alongside the Wenatchee River. A familiar tinge of sadness lingered in the back of her mind; the same feeling she’d had when she left Ben behind over three years ago. It had never gone away, but until that day she had become an expert at forgetting it was there. 

Finn parked the car in the public lot near the downtown area and left them to shop while he went to check out a pub to watch whatever sports were playing. Rose grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her towards the Bavarian-themed buildings lining the busy street. 

“Where to first?” 

Rey tilted her head to the side and shrugged. “Start at this end and work our way to the other?” 

“That works!” Rose replied cheerfully. “Or, we could do a cider tasting first, and then shop.” She pointed towards the sign for the Leavenworth Cider House. 

“Definitely option B,” Rey grinned. 

They sat at a table for two and were brought a flight of various flavored ciders along with two Bavarian pretzels and a cheese dip to share. 

“I’m ready to talk now,” Rey said as they finished their third sample. 

“Good, because I have been dying to get the full story,” Rose replied. “You told me that you and Ben were just fuck buddies, but what I saw between the two of you back at the ranch seemed like a lot more than casual sex.” 

Rey sighed. “It was supposed to be a friends with benefits arrangement until we both caught feelings. I never told him how I felt, but he confessed that he loved me and asked me to stay the weekend before finals. It was his response when I told him I’d gotten the job at First Order.” 

“Some timing he has,” her friend snorted. “Why didn’t you tell me all of this before?”

“I don’t know,” Rey shook her head and took a sip of the next cider. “Honestly, I never expected to see him again so it didn’t seem important.” 

“Did you love him too?” Rose asked quietly. 

“I did, and it scared me,” she confessed. “If I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I ever stopped loving him and I know he hasn’t stopped loving me.”

“He told you that?” 

“Not in as many words, but I told him that I wanted to try and be friends, and he said he couldn’t just be friends with me.”

Rose set her glass down on the table and gave her a knowing look. “Do you just want to be friends? Or are there feelings there you aren’t ready to admit to yourself?” 

“Maybe a bit of the latter,” she admitted. “It couldn’t work though, we wanted different things then and we still want different things now.”   
  


“Be honest with yourself, does he really want something different than you want?” Rose asked after a moment.

Rey thought it over and sighed. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Maybe not. Maybe I’m just making excuses.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “I could have told your that,” she chucked. “So, what is stopping you? The distance?” 

“Pretty much. It would be one thing if he lived in the area, but I have no time for long-distance with my schedule at work. Getting away just for today took a lot of bargaining with Bazine, and I’m not in the position to upset her until I can get a promotion,” Rey admitted as she absentmindedly played with her napkin. 

Rose hummed disapprovingly. “You know how I feel about that so I won’t repeat it, but maybe you should consider if this new development has you rethinking things.”

“As in, I should consider that I might have more time to make a long-distance relationship with Ben work if I didn’t have such a demanding job?” She questioned. 

“It’s like you’re in my brain!” Rose grinned. 

Rey groaned before breaking out into a huge smile of her own. “You’re impossible.”

*

Bazine had wasted no time in texting Rey early Sunday morning with a list of things she needed, and from the moment she arrived at the office on Monday morning her boss had seen to it that Rey hardly had a free moment to sit. After three years, Bazine’s passive-aggressive brand of retaliation wasn’t a surprise, but this was extreme even for her. 

“What now,” Rey groaned quietly to herself as her phone went off for the eightieth time that day. 

**Jess: Psst, check the internal job listings…**

Rey read the text message from her coworker Jess Pava with a sigh of relief before excitedly checking the employment opportunities on the company website. At the top of the list was an opening for a position she’d been wanting.

_Rey: Oh my god, thank you! I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to apply for over a year._

**Jess: Why do you think I texted you as soon as I saw?**

_Rey: You’re the best. Seriously. I’m going to submit my application after work tonight._

**Jess: You’re welcome, and you’ve got this! Bazine can’t keep you as her assistant forever.**

_Rey: I hope she doesn’t, but I’ve already been passed over for four other jobs. If this one doesn’t work out, I don’t know if I should stay..._

Despite her stubborn insistence to Rose and Finn that she loved her job, three years of dealing with Bazine’s demands was growing old; as was being passed over for promotion after promotion. The longer she waited, the harder it had become to justify a reason to stay. 

**Jess: I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you.**

_Rey: Thanks again, Jess. This means a lot!_

**Jess: Anytime, Rey!**

She returned home from work just before seven, later than usual due to Bazine needing a last-minute errand done at the end of the day that found Rey stuck in rush hour traffic. Skipping past her own front door, she headed for Finn and Rose’s unit. 

“They listed my dream position on the site!” Rey announced as soon as Rose answered. “Well, one of my dream positions.” 

“No way! Rey, that’s fantastic! You’ve applied already, right?” Rose asked 

She shook her head. “I didn’t want to submit it on the clock and Baz kept me late again. I’m planning to fill it out in a bit though,” Rey replied. 

“Do it right now!” Rose insisted. “Finn is working late to finish a project so I was going to eat dinner alone. You should stay and eat with me, and then we can bake an apple crisp after dinner, it will be fun!” 

“Alright, you had me at apple crisp.” She grinned. 

Rey sat at the island counter and watched as Rose sautéed the peppers and onions for the fajitas she was making. She pulled her phone from her purse and signed into her company account to begin filling out the familiar application. 

“Done,” she grinned widely as she finished submitting the form. “Fifth time's the charm, right?” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You should have been promoted the first or second time. But for your sake, I sure hope this is it.” 

“Would it make you happy to hear that I’m starting to consider looking elsewhere if this doesn’t work out? Just starting to consider, I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Rey clarified. 

“I think that would be the smartest option,” Rose advised. 

Rey let out a huff of laughter and shook her head with amusement. “We’ll see, I have a good feeling about this though!” 

*

“Rey, can you come here a moment?” Bazine called from her office the following Wednesday morning. 

It was never a good sign when her boss was somewhat polite and Rey wondered exactly _what_ ridiculous request Baz was planning to demand of her this time. 

“Did you need something?” Rey asked as she entered the spacious corner office. 

Bazine stood up from behind her large desk, her black pantsuit perfectly tailored to her tall, lithe figure. Pursing her blood-red lips in a smirk, she walked over to the sidebar and poured a small glass of vodka and handed it to Rey. 

_Fuck._ Offering her a drink and pouring it herself? This definitely wasn’t a good sign. 

“I know this isn’t a part of your job duties, darling, but I have a massive favor to ask of you,” Bazine began as she returned to her chair and motioned for Rey to take a seat opposite her. “My date for Friday evening has his son for the weekend and the babysitter he normally hires had to back out so I’ve offered you as a replacement. You seem like the type who babysat through high school to make a little pocket change.” 

“I’ve never babysat,” Rey found herself responding as she tried to process the insane demand. 

Bazine waved her hand dismissively. “No matter, not that it’s hard. The kid is like six or seven, I’m fairly certain they can do most things on their own by that age.” 

Rey frowned. “But I had plans with my friends on Friday evening,” she explained. 

“Oh? I don’t remember you clearing that with me, and I’ve already told Noel that you’d be available. You wouldn't want to make me look bad, would you?” Bazine pouted. “I know you’ve applied for the Junior Account Manager position, you’d do well to remember that I have the final say.” 

Rey nodded numbly and turned to leave. Over the years, Bazine had asked for some pretty crazy things and she had begrudgingly gone along each time. She’d convinced herself that earning a promotion would come easier if she was the best assistant she could be. Except it had been three years and all she had to show for it was several failed applications and very little time to herself. 

“I’m sorry, she what?!” Rose yelled as Rey stopped by after work that evening to tell her that she couldn’t make it to their movie night on Friday. 

“It’s just one night, and one kid. I need to stay on her good side, Rosie.” 

“She’s practically bribing you,” Rose argued back. 

“Not practically, she _is_ bribing you,” Finn added. “I’d report her to HR.” 

Rey shook her head. “Bazine is the CEO, I don’t think it would make a difference.” 

“Well it should, you put up with so much shit from her,” Rose grumbled. 

  
  


“If I can get through this weekend, I should find out next week if I got the job and then things will be better,” Rey assured them. 

“Alright,” Rose conceded. “I have news for you, by the way. I was texting with Kaydel earlier from the ranch, Poe the photographer’s wife?” 

“I remember Kaydel, how are they doing?” she asked. 

“They’re fine, but someone else isn’t doing very well.” Rose raised an eyebrow as she smirked. 

Rey knew exactly who that _someone else_ was. “He’s not?” 

Rose shook her head. “Kaydel said that Poe told her the last time Ben was in this bad of a mood was just over three years ago, early June-ish, ring any bells?” 

Of course it did. 

“I don’t know what they expect me to do about it, Rose. I offered to be his friend,” Rey huffed.

“I know, but maybe he’d be more open to hearing from you? Maybe he has regrets?” Rose asked. “Oh! I can ask Kaydel for his number!” She added enthusiastically.

“No!” Rey answered a little too quickly. “I mean, not yet. I don’t want to bother him.” 

"Uh-huh. Well, let me know if you change your mind," Rose smiled knowingly. 

**** 

Ben was having a week. He’d found himself in a bad mood ever since he let Rey walk away and swung between regret and trying to convince himself that he had made the right choice. 

He kept busy with his responsibilities at the ranch, regularly losing himself in the chaos of their busiest time of year. Everything he saw reminded him of Rey; the ladders, the apples, his parent’s house, the barn. Whenever he saw a young woman with brunette hair in a bun he took a second look, hoping she had come back. It was never her. 

Tossing a wooden pail a little too hard at the pile they kept in the barn, he let out a groan as it cracked and splintered against the dirt floor. 

“You okay there, Kid?” Han asked as he strolled into the barn. “Your mother isn’t going to be thrilled if you break all of our pails before picking season comes to an end.” 

Ben let out a deep breath and nodded. “Sorry, I’m fine.” 

“Hmm,” his dad clicked his tongue. “Rey?” 

“It’s that obvious?” 

“Well, considering the last time you acted like a brooding teenager was right after she left you the first time. It wasn’t too hard to figure out.” 

“I don’t know why I’m letting it get to me,” he sighed. 

Han snorted. “You love her.” 

“I don’t know -”

“Trust me, kid, you love her. You never stopped loving her. I was the same way with your mother. I followed her here after college and didn’t give up until she agreed to marry me.” 

Ben let out a soft chuckle. His parents had met after his dad had spent most of his twenties getting into trouble before finally settling down and going back to school. He’d befriended his mother’s twin brother, Luke, and then fallen head over heels the moment he met Leia. She had hated him at first, but they’d eventually fallen in love. Han refused to move to the orchard at first, not impressed with the idea of life on a ranch. They’d broken up briefly when Leia returned home, and Han had followed a month later to win back her heart. 

“You think I should go after her?” 

“I think you want to,” Han shot back with a smirk. 

“My commitment is here though,” Ben argued. 

“Listen, kid, your mother and I have never expected you to take over unless it’s what you truly want.” Han began. “As much as your mother loves the idea of keeping the orchard in the family, you know she regards the entire staff as such and if this isn’t where you want to be then we understand.” 

Leia walked into the barn and smiled at them. “There you two are, is everything okay?” 

“I’m talking with our son about the thing we discussed earlier this week. How we don’t expect him to take over if it’s not what he truly wants.” Han filled her in. 

“Ah,” Leia nodded before smiling softly. “Did you tell him about the other option?” 

“What other option?” Ben asked. 

“Your father and I appreciate how much you help out around here with the physical aspects of running the ranch, but we all know that isn’t your passion,” Leia explained. 

“Are you going to fire me?” He asked incredulously. 

Han let out a loud bark of laughter. “Not this week.” 

“Of course not!” His mom insisted. “We want to offer you the option to focus solely on the business side of things, we can always hire more help around the ranch for the physical work.”

“I still don’t understand how this helps my situation,” Ben grumbled. 

“You’d be able to work from anywhere. Preferably close enough to come to visit a couple of times a month, maybe near the Seattle area?” Leia suggested. 

Ben looked at them thoughtfully. “Can I think about it? I don’t even know if things are going to work out with Rey and I honestly haven’t given much thought to moving over there for any other reason.” 

“Take all the time you need,” his mother assured him. 

Han looked over at Leia with a tenderness Ben rarely saw from his father. “Trust me when I say that the best ones are worth chasing after.” 

**** 

Rey arrived at the office the following Monday still exhausted from her weekend. Her Friday evening babysitting gig had turned into a nearly 20-hour ordeal. Bazine and her date had stayed out all night, leaving Rey alone with the seven-year-old until the following afternoon. Noel, Bazine’s latest hookup and the father of the kid had returned by himself and given her a half-assed apology before slipping her a few hundred bucks and ordering her an Uber home. 

She’d hardly slept the entire night, unsure of when Bazine or her date would return home after Bazine, as usual, had never answered her texts. It had taken the rest of the weekend to get her schedule back on track and she was still lagging. 

Her phone buzzed as she sat down at her desk. 

**Jess: Fuck Rey, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t get the job?**

_Rey: What are you talking about? I haven’t heard anything either way_

**Jess: Are you serious? Shit. They just introduced the new hire for the position you were applying for last week. She’s a recent college grad.**

_Rey: New hire? What the hell?! The application said they were only hiring internally and the listing wasn’t supposed to close until the end of this week._

**Jess: I’m so sorry, babe.**

_Rey: It’s not your fault. Thanks for letting me know._

Before she could think better of it, she found herself heading into Bazine’s office. 

Her boss was giggling on the phone and turned to glare at Rey and shoo her from the room with a casual wave of her perfectly manicured hand. 

Rey refused to leave. 

Bazine let out a sigh and spoke loudly into the phone. “I’m going to have to call you back, David. My assistant won’t get the hint that I’m trying to have a _private_ phone call.” 

“What happened to Noel?” Rey asked once Bazine had hung up. 

“Old news. I wasn’t into the whole dating someone with a kid thing. It took way too much convincing that the little brat was fine with you. It practically ruined our date this past weekend when he kept bringing it up,” she shrugged. “Care to explain why you’re interrupting my phone calls?” 

Rey took a deep breath. “I heard the position I applied for was filled and I wanted to know why I was passed over once again. You know that I’m more than qualified and when I was hired, you assured me that I would be promoted within a year.” 

“Oh, Rey, it just isn’t time yet. We had a stronger applicant, you understand.” Bazine’s voice dripped with condescension. 

“How is someone who just graduated a few months ago the better option?” Rey demanded. 

“My, my, you’ve been nosy.” Bazine laughed. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but she was near the top of her class at the University of Washington.” 

Rey gave her a frown. “I was near the top of my class at Central.” 

“Well, that’s Central. Not exactly worth bragging over.” Bazine replied. 

She felt her anger building. “That’s not fair, I worked hard for my degree and you know I work hard at my job.” 

“Of course you do, Rey,” Bazine shrugged. “Why do you think I’ve kept you as my assistant? You’re so good. So reliable. I can always count on you to be there when I need you.” 

Rey felt her stomach drop. Her friends had been right. Bazine had been taking advantage of her for years, stringing her along with promises of a promotion she never planned to give her. 

“I understand,” she answered quietly. “I’m sorry for bothering you.” 

“Well, since you did. Run down to Starbucks and get me my venti soy no foam extra hot latte,” Bazine requested before dismissing her with a single wave. 

Rey nodded and exited the office. 

When she returned with Bazine’s drink the other woman glared at her. 

“It took you almost forty minutes just for one drink?” She sneered. 

“No, that took less than twenty. The rest of the time was spent writing this.” 

She placed her two-week notice on the desk. 

Bazine read over it briefly and rolled her eyes. “You think you’re going to find a better job?” 

“I’m willing to take a chance,” Rey replied firmly. 

“Your loss,” Bazine smirked. “I think you are making a terrible mistake.” 

“With all due respect, I feel like it’s a terrible mistake to continue working here.” 

Bazine raised an eyebrow and drummed her nails on the desk. “Well, I see no reason to drag this little arrangement out any further. I’m terminating your employment effective immediately. Clean out your things, and leave within the hour.” 

Rey nodded and quietly turned to leave. 

It took less than forty minutes to pack her belongings in a box and call an Uber to take her home. 

There would be time to figure out what came next later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! 
> 
> Bazine was a blast to write, but I'm glad Rey finally quit! I think we all know what she needs to do next...
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all your support!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After decisions are made, Rey goes to find Ben and Ben goes to find Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support on this little fic! We're heading towards the HEA now!

“I brought cookies,” Rose announced as she entered Rey’s apartment. “Any luck with the job search?” 

Rey shook her head. It had been a week since she’d resigned from her position at First Order and she had been actively trying to find a new job since then. 

At least that’s what she had been telling everyone, including herself. 

“It’s going,” she admitted after a moment. “Kind of.” 

“You haven’t applied anywhere yet, have you?” Rose accused. 

She shook her head. “Nothing has stuck out yet, I want my next job to be perfect. I wasted too much time working for Bazine at a job I hated, I won’t do that again.” 

Rose sighed and handed a cookie to Rey. “I understand, I would feel the same way.” 

“Thanks, Rose.” 

“So what exactly _are_ you trying to find?” 

Rey shrugged. “Ideally the same type of position I was hoping to be promoted to at First Order. Preferably at a less toxic company.” 

“Well that last part is a given,” Rose agreed. “Who is hiring?” 

“I have a list of all the major advertising firms within a reasonable commute. Only two currently have openings for jobs that are somewhat close to what I’m hoping for. The rest aren’t hiring for my area.” 

“Have you tried sending out your resumé? Is your LinkedIn up to date?” 

Rey sighed and frowned. “No, and kind of.” 

Rose gave her a knowing look. “This isn’t the go get ‘em Rey who always knows what she wants. What’s really going on?” 

Rey took a bite or the cookie, chewing it a few times before she swallowed. “I’m just being particular, I have a bit in my savings account to get me through for a while.” 

“But why would you want to use that money?” 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “It just seems like the easier option right now.” 

“Easier, how?” 

Rey shrugged again. “Just easier.” 

Rose smirked. “You know what I think?” 

“What’s that?” Rey asked

“You’re unsure about what to do because of a certain plaid wearing apple orchard owning hunk of a man you were recently reunited with. That’s what I think.” 

She scoffed. “This has nothing to do with Ben.” 

“It doesn’t?” Rose raised an eyebrow. “A month ago the Rey Jackson I know would have had a resumé sent out to every firm she could find already. I know you, Rey, you are as determined and stubborn as they come and that’s always served you well - even if it hasn’t been in your best interest.” 

“I told you that I wanted to be more particular this time!” Rey replied defensively. 

“Yeah, more particular, not completely passing over every opportunity,” Rose argued. “What’s wrong with the companies that have openings that you’re qualified for?” 

Rey looked down at the counter and moved the leftover cookie crumbs around with her finger. There wasn’t anything _wrong_ with those companies at all, she knew it, and Rose knew it. 

“It’s not the companies or the jobs,” she admitted after a moment. 

“I thought as much,” Rose replied. “Why don’t you go back over and talk to him?” 

“What would I say? Hi, I ditched my job and am going to come and freeload off of you? He’s going to feel like my second choice,” she said with a shrug.

“Isn’t he?” Rose asked.

Rey let out a sigh. “Rosie, that’s not fair.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Rose apologized. “I still think you’re holding back because some part of you wants to see what could happen with Ben. Am I right?” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” 

  
  


“What if you give it the rest of the week and if nothing comes up, go see him on Saturday. Be honest with him this time.” Rose suggested as she handed Rey another cookie. 

Rey paused to take a bite as she thought over Rose’s idea. 

“Say I do that and we decide to start dating. Neither of us wants to do long distance, and he can’t just move a whole orchard over a mountain range. What could I possibly do in Wenatchee? I hated living over there!” 

“Didn’t you tell Finn and me at dinner in Leavenworth that you wished you had grown up in that area instead? That maybe you wouldn’t hate it so much?” Rose brought up casually. 

“Maybe.” 

“You could give it a chance. Have you tried to see if there are jobs near the ranch that you could apply for?” Her friend asked.

Rey would be lying if she hadn’t taken a peek at the job listings near Ben’s family ranch out of curiosity. “Maybe a little.” 

A wide smile spread across Rose’s face. “Aha! I knew you had at least considered it. What did you find?” 

“Surprisingly more than I imagined, but it’s not here. I love the city and I’d have to leave you guys,” Rey explained with a frown. 

Rose set her cookie down and placed her hand on Rey’s arm. “Well, as much as we love living two doors down, it’s only a couple hours of driving away and we’ve been getting closer with Poe and Kaydel. Finn can work remotely and I’m not tied to my job, we’ve maybe had a discussion or two about moving over there someday.” 

“Is that your way of saying that I should move over there so you can convince Finn to buy you a cute farmhouse on an acre and a half so you can have chickens?” Rey eyed her questioningly. 

“Not at all,” Rose denied. “But if that should happen to follow you moving over there, then it would be a wonderful coincidence!” 

“Whatever you say,” Rey grinned. 

They sat in silence as Rey finished off her second cookie before pouring them both a glass of water. 

“So are you going to take my idea into consideration?” Rose asked.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Which one? You’ve pitched several in the last ten minutes.” 

“The one where you go over and see him on Saturday if you don’t find a job to apply for in this area,” Rose replied. 

“I’ll think about it,” she agreed.

Rose gave her a satisfied smile. “Good.” 

Rey spent the rest of the week doing everything but finding a new job. Her apartment had never been cleaner, and she felt more rested than she’d been in years. Despite a promising listing appearing at a company she had her eye on, she couldn’t bring herself to apply. Rose’s words stuck in her head and by Friday evening she had made up her mind. 

“I’m going to Wenatchee tomorrow,” she announced as she arrived at Finn and Rose’s for movie night. 

“Duh,” Rose grinned in response. “I could have told you that would be your decision after our conversation.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and set her purse down beside her usual chair. “I’ll have you know that I did not officially decide until this morning.” 

“Sure,” Rose looked at her doubtfully. 

“You’re not taking your car over the mountains are you?” Finn asked from the other side of the room. “It could snow at the pass.” 

“Not this early, and even if it does what other option do I have?” Rey shrugged. “I survived driving during part of a winter when I was in college.”

“On flat ground and I’m pretty sure you mentioned you never drove it out of Ellensburg until you moved here.” Finn pointed out with a smirk. “And when was the last time you had the oil changed?” 

Rey gritted her teeth and scrunched her nose. 

Rose laughed. “I’m going to take that as a never.” 

“I did two years ago! And I doubt I’ve put 3000 miles on it since,” she argued. 

“Take my car, Rey. I don’t have plans tomorrow and I’d rather you be safe.” Finn offered. 

“I can’t take your car!” She protested. 

Rose gave her a look. “You can and you will, for us Rey.” 

“Fine,” she sighed before motioning towards the television. “What are we watching?” 

“We decided it was the perfect time to start our Harry Potter marathon, sound good?” Rose grinned. 

Rey returned the smile and sunk back into her chair. “Sounds good to me!” 

The next morning Rey woke up early, showered, and dried her hair before putting on an outfit and applying a light coat of makeup. She made sure her purse was packed and that she had Finn’s keys and quietly slipped from her unit out into the hallway. It was quiet as it always was in those first weekend hours as she made her way down to the parking garage. 

One Starbucks drive-thru visit later and she was on her way East. 

  
  


**** 

She was on his mind at every turn. Ever since she’d been at his family’s ranch he couldn’t stop thinking of her. His family and friends had urged him on multiple occasions to go and find her. Kaydel had Rose’s number and he’d been resisting the temptation to ask for Rey’s contact info. He continued to convince himself their relationship wasn’t meant to be, but it didn’t get any easier to believe. 

The orchards had stayed busy with the usual fall crowds. The days and weeks leading up to Halloween were among some of the most popular as they brought in visitors from all over to pick apples and participate in the various seasonal activities. Still, it wasn’t enough of a distraction to help him move on from her. 

As a result, Ben had spent a lot of time thinking over his parent’s proposal of handling the business side and working remotely from the Seattle area. Even though Rey didn’t truly sound happy at her current job, he knew she lived her life and her friends there. 

Truthfully, he had never considered city life. He preferred his quiet life in the country and he wasn’t sure if he would be cut out for anything else. After days of consideration, he made up his mind. Rey was worth it. He’d let her leave once, but he wasn’t going to give up on his second chance. 

“Hey Kaydel, can we talk for a moment?”

Ben found the younger girl refilling the hay on the wagon before their day began on Saturday morning. 

“Sure, what’s up?” She replied with a smile as she brushed pieces of hay from her sleeves. 

“I was wondering if you had Rey’s friend’s phone number? Rose, right?” He asked softly. 

Kaydel gave him a knowing smirk. “I do have her number, yes, did you need me to ask her for Rey’s for you?” 

He shook his head. “Not her number, I was actually hoping to find out her address. I want to go and see her.”

“Like today?” Kaydel’s eyes widened in response. 

“Like right now,” Ben confirmed. 

Kaydel pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. “I just texted you Rose and Finn’s address, Rey lives next door. I’ll send Rose a quick message to get her unit number so you don’t have to ask.” 

Ben felt his cell buzz with the alert of a new message. “Thanks, Kay, you’re the best.” 

“I’m going to Seattle,” he called as he rushed through the front door of his parent’s house. “I know it’s Saturday and we’re busy, but I need to go see Rey and tell her I want to move to be with her and that I love her. I can’t let her get away again.” 

Leia placed her hands on his arms. “First, slow down, you’re making me dizzy. Second, I’m happy that you made a decision, and third, we’ll be fine so get the hell out of here and go get me a daughter-in-law!” 

“Thanks, Mom,” he smiled. “Tell Dad thanks too.” 

“I will honey, drive safe,” Leia called after him as he rushed back on the door. 

  
  


**** 

The air was cold and crisp as Rey arrived at the ranch. Zipping her down parka over her sweater, she adjusted her knit cap on her head and shivered as she stepped from her warm car. Grabbing her cell phone from the center console, she frowned when she read the low battery message. Glancing back into the car she let out a long sigh, she’d left her charger at home. 

Moments later the screen went blank. 

She would have to drive into town and find a charger for the trip home, but for now, she had a Ben to find. Making her way to the visitor's center, she slipped inside the warm cabin and smiled when she saw Tallie standing behind the desk. 

“Hi!” She greeted her. “I was here a couple of weeks ago with my friends for their engagement shoot.” 

“Oh, right. I recognize you. Rey right?” Tallie replied with a smile. “I hope it’s not creepy that I remembered your name, you’ve kind of been the talk around here. Oh shit, that’s probably even more creepy.” 

Rey laughed and blushed, was it possible to hope that Ben had been the one talking about her? 

“No it’s fine,” she assured her. “I was actually hoping to find Ben, do you know where he’s at?” 

“Let me check the schedule real quick,” Tallie grinned as she glanced over at the computer screen. Her brow furrowed as she scrolled down the page. “Hmm, it says he’s not here today. That’s weird, he never takes Saturdays off. Let me find out what’s going on.” 

Rey felt her heart sink a bit. “Oh, right, yeah I was really hoping to see him.” 

Tallie glanced back up from her phone. “Okay, I got a hold of Kaydel and she’s coming to talk to you. She said she’ll be here in two minutes.” 

Rey nodded. “Thanks so much, Tallie.” 

Exactly two minutes later, a flustered Kaydel Dameron came rushing into the small building. 

“I can’t believe you are here, this is insane!” She laughed. 

“It is?” Rey asked as she frowned. “Does he not want to see me?”

Kaydel continued to laugh and shook her head. “The opposite, actually. He left about an hour and a half ago to go see you! I texted Rose to get your apartment number from her, did she not text you to let you know he was coming?” 

“I never got her text. I didn’t have service for a lot of the drive and my phone died right after I got here,” Rey muttered. 

Kaydel sighed. “That would make sense.” 

“What do I do now?” Rey asked. 

“I’m calling him,” Kaydel smiled as she put her phone to her ear. “Hello, Ben, I think you’re going to want to turn around. You’re not going to find what you’re looking for on that side of the mountains.” 

Tallie clapped quietly from beside them. “This is like a Hallmark movie,” she whispered excitedly. 

“Well considering I have my eyes on her right now, I’d say I’m pretty sure. We’ll keep her company until you make it back.” Kaydel stopped and winked at Rey. “Yes, yes, I will have her wait there. Bye, Ben.” 

“So?” Rey asked eagerly as Kaydel hung up the phone. 

“He’s on his way back but it will take him a little over an hour,” she confirmed. “I’ll take you up to his parent’s house, Leia will love to visit with you and you can stay warm while you wait.” 

“Thanks,” Rey grinned. “And thanks, Tallie!” She waved at the other girl as Kaydel led her from the cabin towards the large white farmhouse on the hill. 

Leia opened the front door with a smile that turned into a deep chuckle as she saw Rey standing beside Kaydel. 

“I’m guessing my son is on his way back, now?” She asked.

Kaydel nodded. “That would be correct, he was only a little over an hour away and he suggested Rey wait here. Do you mind?”

Leia motioned for them both to come into the entryway. “Of course not! Take your coats off and come have some coffee, I just put on another pot.” 

“Thank you so much,” Rey replied softly as she hung her coat and purse from the rack on the wall before taking off her beanie and boots, tucking the knit cap inside of one shoe before lining them up nearly against the wall. “I hope that I’m not imposing on your Saturday.” 

Leia scoffed. “Not at all. You can help me bake, I think I'll make my mother's famous apple cake today. It’s Ben’s favorite,” she mused with a smirk. “Kaydel, do you have a little time to join us? Your first wagon rides aren’t for a couple of hours, right?” 

Kaydel finished removing her own boots. “The first group arrives in an hour, we have a full schedule today. I can stay and help until then!”

“Perfect. I haven’t baked with anyone in ages. It will be wonderful to chat,” Leia grinned. 

She led them down the hallway and into the large kitchen. 

“You two grab a seat while I pour coffee. Rey, dear, how do you take yours?” Leia asked as she pulled two red ceramic mugs from an upper cabinet. 

“A little bit of milk and sugar is fine,” she replied with a smile. 

“Your usual, Kay?” Leia confirmed. 

Kaydel nodded. “Mmm-hmm. Thank you!” 

“Yes, thank you so much,” Rey added. 

Leia returned with the two mugs of coffee a moment later, placing them in front of each girl with a warm smile. “You two are more than welcome. So, Rey, how are things going? How is your job?” 

“I actually quit my job last week,” Rey confessed after swallowing a small sip of coffee. “It wasn’t working out, and I wasn’t happy.” 

“That’s too bad,” Leia murmured. “Have you begun looking elsewhere?” 

Rey shrugged. “A little, but nothing has stood out yet.” 

She wasn’t ready to share the real reason with Ben’s mother yet, at least not until she could talk to him first. 

Thankfully Leia seemed to understand and have her a comforting pat on the hand. “Something will come along, I’m sure.” 

They finished their coffee while Leia shared memories of her mother cooking and baking in this kitchen. Rey mentioned that Rose had been putting Breha’s cookbook to good use earning a wide smile in return. 

“That’s my favorite thing to hear,” Leia explained. “My mother would love knowing that others enjoy making her recipes, I think. Sharing her cooking was her greatest joy.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell Rose,” Rey assured her. 

“Please do!” Leia urged. “Well, shall we get to baking then?” 

“I like that plan!” Kaydel grinned as she set down her cup. “How can we help?” 

Leia glanced around the kitchen. “Wash up first, and then Kaydel I’ll have you grab a couple of cutting boards and knives. Rey, there’s a bowl of freshly picked apples over there. If you two could get those peeled and diced up, I’ll gather the rest of the ingredients.” 

They got to work hustling about the kitchen. Kaydel and Rey worked to prepare the apples as Leia set both dry and wet ingredients on the counter by the large stand mixer. 

“It’s a simple French apple cake recipe, no fuss or frills, just like my mother preferred things,” Leia told them as she pulled out a worn recipe card and began measuring out the dry ingredients. 

“You said it was Ben’s favorite?” Rey asked softly as she watched the older woman pour the baking soda into the salt and flour mixture, whisking them all together. 

Leia smiled and nodded. “Ever since he was a little boy.” 

“I can’t picture Ben being little,” Kaydel joked from beside them. 

“He never really was, he was nearly my height by the time he was eight or nine,” Leia shook her head in amusement. 

Rey grinned at the thought of a young Ben running around the ranch, getting into all sorts of mischief. She made a mental note to ask him stories about his childhood in the orchards later. 

  
  


“What next?” Rey asked once the apples were ready. 

Leia lifted the head of the mixer and handed Rey a softened stick of butter. “We’ll cream this with the sugar, and then add the eggs and vanilla.” 

Rey dropped the butter into the bowl as Kaydel measured out the sugar, adding it before they turned on the mixer to a low speed, watching as the ingredients blurred together. The eggs and vanilla soon followed. 

“Rey, why don’t you add the dry ingredients.” Leia handed her the bowl. “This was always Ben’s favorite part when he was younger, he thought it was hilarious if he added too much and caused the flour to fly over the edge.” 

Rey carefully took the dry mixture and poured a little bit into the mixing bowl. “I take it a little at a time is best?” 

“Unless you wanted to make a mess like little Ben!” Kaydel chimed in with a grin. 

“Not so much,” Rey laughed. 

“It drove my mother crazy but she could never be mad at him, they shared such a close bond,” Leia replied as she peered into the bowl. “Go ahead and add a bit more.” 

With the dry ingredients mixed into the wet, they added the diced apples and poured the finished batter into a greased pan.

“And now we wait,” Leia proclaimed as she slipped the cake into the oven. “More coffee?” 

  
  


The sound of the front door opening and heavy footsteps approaching from the hall caused them all to look up in suspense. 

“What’s going on here?” Han asked as he came around the corner. 

“Damn it, Han, we thought you were Ben!” Leia scolded. 

“You said he was going to Seattle for the day to see Rey,” he replied just as he noticed her beside his wife. “Who is standing in our kitchen? Oh, this is hilarious. He’s on his way back I assume?” 

“He should be here any minute, which is why we thought you were him,” Leia explained. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Han replied. “I did come to find Kaydel though. I pulled the wagon out of the barn for you, your group showed up a bit early if you wanted to head down.” 

Kaydel looked down at her watch. “I needed to leave in ten minutes anyway, I may as well.” Turning to Rey she squeezed her hand gently. “Good luck, come find me later if you have time okay?” 

“I will,” Rey promised. 

An awkward silence filled the kitchen after Kaydel and Han left. Leia made herself busy around the kitchen as she prepared Rey another cup of coffee. 

“Rey?” She asked as she handed her the mug

“Yes?” Rey replied. 

“Woman to woman, I admire you for going after your goals and not just settling for a pair of pretty eyes,” Leia grinned before her expression turned serious. “But as his mother, try not to break my son’s heart again, okay?” 

She shook her head. “Never again. I love him.” 

The older woman visibly relaxed at her words, a soft smile reappearing on her face. “That’s all that matters.” 

The next time the front door opened and footsteps came down the hallway, it was Ben. He appeared at the entrance to the kitchen clearly out of breath and a hopeful smile on his face as soon as he saw Rey. 

“Hi,” he greeted her. 

“Hi,” she replied softly. 

“You came back,” he murmured as he slowly approached her. “I was going to Seattle to see you.” 

“I know,” she grinned. “Some timing we have.” 

Leia cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. “Why don’t you two go chat in the living room, I’ll tidy up in here.” 

“Oh Leia, I can’t leave you to clean up the entire mess!” Rey argued. 

Leia waved her off dismissively. “Yes you can, you two need to work things out. I’ll bring you two cake once it’s finished.” 

Ben’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Grandma Breha’s apple cake?” 

“Of course,” Leia said proudly. “Rey and Kaydel helped me bake earlier this morning. Now go talk!” 

Ben led Rey into a large family room with plush couches and a prominent stone hearth dominating one wall with a crackling fire already burning. She turned to him nervously and offered a hesitant smile as he glanced down at her. 

“You can sit -“ he started to speak. 

“Ben, I’m sor-” she began at the same time. 

They both laughed awkwardly as she sat beside him on the overstuffed leather couch. 

“I don’t know where to start,” he told her honestly. “Why did you come back?”

“Because I love you, and I -” 

He didn’t let her finish talking before his lips crashed into hers. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry for another cliffhanger but at least this one was good 😉 
> 
> Lots of fluff and smut (and a little more discussion) coming next and then the epilogue after that! 
> 
> As always, I love hearing what you think! 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter too! (@greywilde27)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey talk about their future together and reconnect in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had been reading along, your kudos and comments mean so much!
> 
> Also, this is the last update before the epilogue! I’ll be posting the final chapter soon, but it will contain references to pregnancy and babies. If those are subjects you prefer not to read about, I have written the end of this chapter as a fluffy HEA as well. The epilogue will simply be a fun little “look ahead” into various points of their future.

* * *

  
Her lips were still soft like he remembered; it was as if no time had passed since she was last in his arms. Ben cupped the side of her face gently and she melted into his touch, moaning softly against his mouth. He traced his tongue along the seam of her lips tasting the bitter flavor of coffee and sweetness of cake batter that lingered. 

“I love you too,” he whispered as they parted, his forehead resting against hers. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing slowly, recommitting their closeness to memory. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rey said, breaking their silence. 

“I’m sorry too,” he replied, pulling her into his arms and cradling her head against his chest. 

She let out a short laugh. “What could _you_ possibly be sorry for? I left you, twice, and spent three years at a job I hated, and I fucking missed you the entire time.” 

Her confession caught him off guard. “You missed me?” 

“I tried not to, I really did,” she admitted. “I convinced myself that I could move on and that I would be happy once I had the job I wanted.” 

Ben nuzzled his nose into her hair. “I’m still sorry for not accepting your offer of friendship a couple of weeks ago, and for letting you walk away again.” 

She sat up and kissed him, tangling her hands through his hair as her mouth moved against his. 

“Ahem,” the sound of an amused voice came from beside them. “As _thrilled_ as I am to see you two working things out, the cake is ready and I was hoping you both would join me for a slice in the kitchen. If you're not too busy that is.” 

Ben watched as Rey’s face turned an adorable shade of pink. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked as she hopped off of his lap. 

His mother grinned. “Don't be. However, the cake tastes best when it’s eaten warm. I’d argue that it’s even better than sex.” 

Rey sputtered as Ben slapped a hand against his forehead. 

“As if that isn’t where this was heading. Maybe not in my living room, though.” Leia continued as she led the two back into the kitchen. “Rey hasn’t seen your house yet, has she, Benjamin? You’ll have to take her there next.” 

It was impossible to miss the obvious implication behind her suggestion. 

Three slices of golden cake topped with a dusting of powdered sugar sat waiting on the table in the breakfast nook. Located beside a large picture window that overlooked the fields and orchards behind the house, Ben motioned for Rey to sit in the spot that would give her the best view of the ranch before sitting beside her. 

“Eat up,” Leia encouraged as she sat across from them. 

Ben didn’t hesitate before taking a big bite, relishing in the familiar flavors and the memories of his Grandma Breha. She would have loved Rey, he was certain. 

“It’s delicious,” Rey commented with a smile. “I can see why it’s your favorite.” 

“Thank you both for making it,” he replied, slicing off another piece with his fork and popping it in his mouth. 

Leia gave him a smirk. “Did you two do any talking out there or did your lips get in the way?” 

Ben nearly choked on his cake as Rey gave him a curious look. 

“What’s wrong?” she questioned. 

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “There are some things we should probably discuss.” 

“Right.” Rey nodded in agreement and he couldn’t help but notice the way she nervously bit her lip.

His mother stood up and carried her plate to the counter. “I’ll leave you two to discuss things alone. You are both welcome for dinner tonight at 6:30.” 

When she had left the kitchen, Ben turned and looked at Rey with a small smile. 

She returned a shy smile of her own and pushed the now empty plate to the center of the table. “Can we go for a walk?” she asked quietly. 

“Of course,” he replied.

Ben took their dishes to the sink before leading her to the entryway where they put on their shoes and coats and headed out into the brisk cold. Slowly, they walked down the dirt road beside his parent’s house and into the orchards that sat on the backside of the property. The trees had already been harvested for the season, allowing them the privacy to talk away from the guests who wandered about the ranch. 

“It’s quiet here,” Rey observed as they began to walk between the first row of trees. 

Ben hummed in agreement and took her hand. “Why did you come back?” he asked softly. 

Rey paused and turned to face him. “I quit my job.”

He wasn’t sure what he thought she would say, but he certainly didn’t expect _that_ to be her answer. Her job, _that_ job in particular, was the one thing she had always seemed to be so adamant about. 

Despite the million questions racing through his head, he could only form the words for one. “Why?” 

She sighed and continued walking, pulling him gently along with her. “I was hired as an assistant to the CEO with the promise of being promoted within the company soon after. Three years of being turned down for job after job while my boss took advantage of me in every way she could, it was finally enough. I should have quit months, or even years ago. I was just too determined and stubborn to see it through, I guess.” 

“What do you plan to do now?” Ben asked after a moment.

“I spent the past week trying to find a new job around the Seattle area, but nothing stood out,” she explained. “There were a few positions that would probably be alright, but that’s not what I want.” 

He swallowed and looked down at her. “What do you want?” 

She lifted her eyes to meet his. “I want you, Ben. I want to stay if you’ll have me. I’ve already started looking for jobs nearby and I’m sure I can -” 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he gently interrupted. “Rey, do you know why I was going to Seattle to find you?”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. 

“My parents want me to take over the business side of the ranch, and they offered the idea of working remotely as long as I lived within a few hours so I could come over a couple of times a month to visit and check-in on things,” he explained. 

Realization dawned on Rey’s face and she gave him a wide smile. “You’d move to Seattle for me?” 

“You’d move to Wenatchee for me?” he countered. 

“It appears we have options, then,” Rey replied with a laugh. 

Ben pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly on the forehead. “I want to be wherever you want to be. I should have come after you three years ago, and I’m not going to let you go again. If you want to stay in Seattle sweetheart then I’ll pack my things without a second thought.” 

“Can I think about it?” she murmured. “And you should think about it too, it shouldn’t just be my decision.” 

He nodded. “I can do that.” 

They continued to walk and talk as the sun rose higher into the sky, weaving their way through the orchards as they caught up on the past few years. Rey vented about her job and her former boss and told him more about Finn and Rose and her apartment near the city. Ben talked about slowly taking over for more of the business from his parents and what he hoped to do with the ranch in the future. Her hand never left his, gripping his fingers tightly as they headed back towards the house and barn.   
  


He drove her around town that afternoon, showing her some of his favorite places and pointing out various things to do. While it wouldn’t compare to the hustle and excitement of a big city, the beautiful parks and trails and gardens seemed to interest her and Ben found himself promising to take her to explore more at the next opportunity. They ate lunch at a small cafe, dining on fresh sandwiches with homemade fries and a pickle spear, as he listened to her share what she loved about Seattle. 

“I feel like we need to make a pro and con list,” Rey teased as they finished off their food. “It seems like we’ll be happy if we’re together, no matter where that is, right?” 

Ben nodded, he’d already been thinking that over before that day. “But would you be happy if you couldn’t find a job here you loved?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she answered quietly. 

“It doesn’t?” 

He watched as she hesitated a moment, idly stirring her straw in her almost empty glass of Diet Coke. 

She looked up at him with a conflicted expression. “Okay, it does a little. I’ve been waiting for three years, longer if you count college, to work in advertising. Well, to _actually_ work in advertising this time.”

“You mentioned you looked for jobs around here?” he asked after a moment. 

Rey nodded. “There were a few listings, nothing as big as the companies I’ve been looking into around the city, but anything will be better than working at First Order.” 

He gave her a nod. “As long as you have options you would be happy with. I couldn’t ask you to stay here and work somewhere you didn’t like.” 

“What about you though, would you really be happy working remotely? Your family is here, Poe, Kaydel, Tallie, and your memories with your grandma. I can’t ask you to leave all that behind.” Rey argued. 

“I’ll be happiest with you,” he replied honestly. “And you have your friends to think about as well, Finn and Rose, won’t they miss you?” 

Rey snorted. “They’re considering moving over here, believe it or not. If they decide to, then I really wouldn’t have a reason to stay.” 

“Not even for the city?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “Not even for the city.” 

He paid the check despite her protests when she offered to split their tab and led her back to his truck. Pulling away from the small restaurant, he drove back towards the ranch. 

“Did you want to see my house?” He asked as they neared the property. 

She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled at her. Continuing along the familiar road, Ben took the turn onto the street where he lived on the outskirts of the orchards and pulled into the driveway. The small two-bedroom home sat on a half-acre with its own small grove of fruit trees dotting the edge of the property. 

“It’s beautiful,” Rey gushed as she hopped down from the cab and followed him onto the wide front porch. 

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door, leading her into the front room. 

“Take your coat and shoes off if you’d like. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Something stronger?” He offered as he removed his outer layers. 

“What do you have?” she asked as she placed her coat and boots beside his. 

“Whiskey, gin, maybe some vodka, a few bottles of wine, maybe a random beer in the back of the fridge,” he listed off as they headed towards his kitchen. 

“Wine sounds perfect, red if you have it,” she replied. 

He nodded. “I have a bottle of Merlot. Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll pour you a glass.” Ben said as he pointed towards the adjacent living room. 

She grinned and disappeared into the next room. Ben located the bottle in mind on the wine rack and pulled a glass from the cabinet above him. Filling hers with a modest amount, he set it to the side and poured himself a shot of whiskey. 

“Here,” he said as he placed her drink in front of her. 

“Thank you,” she replied as she brought the stemless glass to her lips and took a sip. “This is really good.” 

“I’m not much of a wine drinker, I have a few bottles around that I’ve been given for various reasons, so I’m glad that one is palatable,” he admitted as he took a sip of his own drink. 

Rey set her glass down on the coffee table and looked around the room. “It’s really cozy in here.” 

He followed her gaze to the tall bookshelves that flanked the stone fireplace and back to the matching leather couches and armchair that dominated the middle of the room. While some of the furniture that remained had been his grandparents or parents, he’d slowly been adding new pieces over the past few years. One day he hoped to own a bigger home, one where he could raise a family of his own. Maybe even a family with Rey. 

“When are you going back?” he found himself asking after a moment. At her confused expression, he immediately regretted the way he phrased his question. “I didn’t mean that like I wanted you to go. I don’t.” 

Her face relaxed and she let out a small breath. “I have Finn’s car so probably tonight, but I may be able to leave tomorrow. I’ll have to check in with them and ask”

“I thought you had a car?” he asked.

“I still do, but my car isn’t really fit to drive over a mountain pass when snow is a possibility,” she explained. “I also wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me, or if you’d want me to stay.”

“Of course I want you to stay,” he answered quickly. 

She grinned at him. “Oh good, because I want to stay forever.”

Wrapping his hand behind her head, he brought his lips to hers, coaxing them open and kissing her in the most passionate way he could muster. Her body pressed against his as she slid into his embrace, her arms encircling his waist as she smiled against his mouth. 

“We were supposed to make lists,” he murmured as they parted. “I don’t want you to decide just because of me.” 

Rey shook her head. “You’re a big part of my decision, but it isn’t just because of you, Ben. As much as I love the city, I could love living here too. I forgot how peaceful it can be and how much I miss it.” She paused and regarded him with a knowing expression. “Something tells me you wouldn’t feel the same way. You’ve never wanted to live in the city and you’d only be living there for me. I couldn’t ask you to do that.” 

She was right. He’d been trying to convince himself that living in Seattle would make him happy as long as he had Rey. Perhaps it would eventually, but this had always been his home and ever since he met her, he hoped that one day they would share it together. 

“If it’s what you truly want, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Her hand squeezed his. “Without a doubt.” 

They kissed for several more minutes as Rey pulled herself into his lap, straddling him with her knees on either side of his thighs. He continued to cradle her head with one of his hands, gently massaging her soft hair as he peppered her jawline with kisses, working his way down towards her neck. 

“I need you so badly, Rey, it’s been so long.” His voice was rough and filled with desire. 

“Please,” she whimpered as he sucked softly into the skin above her collarbone. “I’ve missed you so much, I want to feel you inside me again.” 

She squealed as he abruptly stood up and brought her with him, cupping her ass as she tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ben carried her down the hallway, placing her on the floor just inside his bedroom. 

They shed their clothes in record time. There would be no slow undressing, they were too desperate for slow. Ben felt his breath catch in his throat as her naked body came into view. Her breasts were as perfect as he remembered, small and perky with pale pink nipples that pebbled quickly in the cool air of the room. She blushed under his heated gaze as she slipped from her jeans. The lace-trimmed panties she wore underneath soon followed. 

“Rey,” he whispered as he removed the last of his clothing. “You’re even more gorgeous than I remember.” 

She glanced up at him with tear rimmed eyes and he watched her swallow thickly before she was hurtling herself back into his arms again, her face buried against his bare chest as he felt her tears moisten his skin. Her small frame trembled as she let out a small sob. 

“Shh, sweetheart, we don’t need to do anything if you’re not ready,” he assured her, rubbing long strokes down her spine, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips. 

Rey let out a shuddering breath and quickly shook her head. “I need you more than anything, make love to me Ben.” 

_Make love to me._ Her words soared straight to his heart. She’d referred to all of their previous encounters as hookups or _fucking_ , never wanting to make it more intimate than it was. He felt a wave of emotion hit as he walked her backward towards his bed and gently lowered her across the thick duvet cover. 

“I’ll always make love to you my darling girl.” 

His mouth trailed from her neck to her breasts, pressing open-mouthed kisses just outside her areola and along the underside of each globe. She ran her fingers through his hair, silently urging him to stop teasing her. At her third urgent moan, he wrapped his lips around her nipple, suckling gently as he brought one hand to play with the other, rolling it softly between his thumb and index finger. 

“Just like that,” she murmured. “Fuck, I’ve missed your mouth so much.”

“Only my mouth?” He grinned up at her. 

“Maybe a few other things,” she smiled back as she arched her hips towards his crotch. 

He pulled away slightly before she could make contact. “Not until I’ve made you come,” he told her softly. 

Kneeling on the soft carpet, he pulled her towards the edge of the bed and guided her legs over his shoulders, spreading her out before him. Her bare cunt glistened with the wetness of her arousal and he wasted no time in diving between her folds. Parting them softly with his fingers, his tongue flicked at her swollen clit. 

“Shit, Ben,” she gasped as she gripped the covers with both hands. 

He hummed against her center and continued to explore every inch with his mouth, nibbling softly at her labia as he worked towards her entrance. Bringing a finger to massage her tiny nub as his tongue circled her entrance, he teased her again, waiting until she was on the verge of begging before plunging deep inside her. 

He could taste every inch of her, the sweet and musky tang of her arousal was so uniquely her and so _painstakingly_ familiar. It brought back every good memory they had shared, of all the Saturday evenings they spent together at her apartment. She still gripped his hair in the same gentle yet urgent way, making the same desperate noises whenever he hit a particular spot. 

“You taste just like I remembered, sweetheart,” he told her as he replaced his tongue with a finger, sliding into her heat with ease. “So fucking delicious, I could never forget.” 

Ben added a second finger, curling against her g-spot as he returned his mouth to her clit and began to suck in earnest. Vibrating his hand quickly against her, he heard her cry out above him as she tightened her thighs around his head. 

“I’m so close, I need your cock, please Ben.”

He couldn’t say no, not to the way she begged so prettily. 

Leaning over to open the top drawer of his nightstand, he located an unopened box near the back and hurried to rip open the packaging, removing the foil packet and tearing across the top with his teeth before rolling the condom down his erect length. 

He positioned himself above her, nudging her thighs further apart as he lined his cock up with her entrance and pressed forward, gliding into her slick heat with ease. Her familiar warmth surrounded him as he pulled back before plunging back in again. She gasped below him and gripped his biceps as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. Gradually they eased back into a familiar rhythm as he took the lead, setting the pace he remembered she loved. 

“Oh Rey, sweetheart, you’re still so fucking tight. Fuck baby, I’ve missed your cunt so much. I’ve missed _you_ so much.” 

His words poured from him like a prayer as he buried his face into her neck, increasing his speed. He wouldn’t last long, there had only been one other since Rey had left the first time, a random hookup six months after that hadn’t led to anything further. 

She sobbed as he shifted his position and hit just the right spot, his cock throbbing as her cunt clenched tightly around him. Her walls began to flutter as her climax built and with a string of incoherent moans, she came, shouting his name loudly. He fucked her harder, pounding against her as his orgasm followed. 

“I should have warned you that it’s been a while,” he murmured against her forehead as he pulled her into his embrace. 

“It’s been a while for me too,” she admitted. 

“I suppose it means we’ll have to try again later,” he grinned. 

“Do we have time before dinner?” Rey asked softly. 

Ben turned and glanced at the bedside clock. “Plenty.” 

****

Rey followed Ben onto the familiar front porch of Han and Leia’s farmhouse that evening, clutching his large hand with her own. They’d spend the afternoon in bed, talking and laughing before making love again, their second time lasting much longer than the first as they continued to reacquaint their bodies. She blushed remembering the way he’d insisted she ride his face as he brought her to her third climax of the afternoon. Afterwards he had carried her to the shower and washed her gently under the warm spray. 

“There you two are, I’m so glad you’re still here Rey,” Leia greeted them enthusiastically. “Come in, come in.” 

Han was waiting at the already set dining room table with a smirk on his face. “See Ben, I told you she’d come back. Women can’t resist the Solo charm.” 

“I believe it was you who had to chase after me,” Leia pointed out with a raised brow. “Are you sure it isn’t the Organa charm he inherited?” 

Ben rolled his eyes and changed the subject. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Steak, twice baked potatoes, salad, and rolls” Leia replied. “Your father just finished grilling, so we’re ready to eat. You two take a seat, Han you can help me bring in the food.” 

Han stood up with a grumble and followed Leia into the kitchen. 

Rey grinned as she took a seat and unfolded the napkin into her lap. “I’m starving, steak sounds amazing.” 

“Worked up an appetite, huh?” Ben teased as he sat beside her. 

“Are you saying you didn’t?” She laughed. 

“Oh, I definitely did too. But I’m more hungry for what I was eating this afternoon,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I’m so glad you’re staying tonight, we have so much time to make up for and I plan to make you come at least twice more.” 

“Me too, on both counts.”

She’d texted Rose and Finn earlier to ask if it was alright to keep Finn’s car until Sunday. Finn had replied to tell her of course, while Rose had demanded details. Neither had been surprised when she shared the news that she was going to move to be with Ben; which led to Rose trying to convince Finn in their group chat that they needed to move to Wenatchee as well. Rey had laughed out loud at Finn’s exasperated response _“Rose, I’m sitting five feet away from you on the couch, we can talk about this in person. I’m glad you got your man, Rey, we’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“Did you two have a nice day?” Leia asked as they ate. “I didn’t see either of you around the ranch most of the afternoon.” 

“That’s because we weren’t around the ranch most of the afternoon. I took her into town, we went out to lunch, and then back to my house for the rest of the day to talk,” Ben explained.

Han let out a snort. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

“Han!” Leia scolded before turning back towards them. “I’m glad you two were able to talk, did you make any decisions?” 

Rey looked at Ben with a smile. “I’m going to move here. There are a few advertising jobs I can apply for and I want to be with him where we are both happy.” 

“Good choice,” Han complimented. “City living is overrated.” 

“Should we tell her?” Leia glanced at Han with a mischievous smile and he nodded.

“Tell her what?” Ben asked curiously. 

“Rey, dear, we have an offer for you to consider.” Leia began. “Han and I did some talking of our own this afternoon.” 

“Uh-huh,” Han drawled. 

Leia gave him an exasperated sigh. _“_ Not that kind of talking Han, don’t torture your son,” she lectured. “ _Anyway_ , we realized we’ve overlooked an obvious option and we’d love to hire you to be in charge of advertising for the ranch. Currently, a few of the staff take turns running the social media accounts and our website is horribly outdated. Would you be interested?” 

Rey found herself nodding enthusiastically. While it wasn’t the big corporate firm she’d thought she wanted to work for, this was better - _so_ much better. “I’d be honored to, thank you so much!” 

Ben was grinning at her when she glanced over at him. “I can’t believe I've never considered that before,” he admitted. 

“It was your father’s suggestion, he goes _‘can’t she run that app with the pictures and tell people to get their asses here, that’s marketing!’”_ Leia said, dropping the pitch of her voice. 

She let out a laugh at that and smiled at Han. “I’d be glad to manage the Instagram account and convince people to get their asses here, but probably in a more professional way.”

“Yes, please,” Leia stated, shooting her husband an annoyed glare. “I’m so excited you said yes, welcome to the Organa Ranch family, Rey.”

“How soon can you start?” Ben asked as they sat on the porch swing after dinner wrapped in a large flannel blanket and clutching mugs of steaming spiced cider. 

“In a couple of weeks, I suppose. I’ll need to get out of the lease on my apartment and find somewhere to live over here, I don’t have much stuff so packing won’t be too hard.” 

Ben placed his hand on her arm. “If you didn’t want to find somewhere to live over here, you could always move in with me, if it’s not too fast,” he offered quietly. 

Rey felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was it too soon? She thought back to their afternoon together and how natural it had been to share his space with him.

“Don’t feel obligated to choose now, I’ll help you look for your own place if you need the time,” Ben added after a moment. 

She shook her head and smiled. “Of course I’ll pick you, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”   
  
“I love you,” he told her gently.   
  
“I love you too.”

Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly under the warm glow of the porch lights, and at that moment, Rey had never felt more at home. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Ben and Rey's life over the next four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! 
> 
> The time jumps are marked with bolded dates above each section, a flashback sequence is done in italics, time jumps are marked with a single center * , and POV change is marked with **** in the center. There's only one time jump and one POV change though so hopefully it's not too confusing!

* * *

**  
September 2021**

Rey stepped onto the sprawling front porch, spotting Leia sitting in one of the black stained rocking chairs, sipping a glass of iced tea as she watched over the ranch. The older woman noticed her with a kind smile and motioned for her to join her. 

“Come sit down, dear, you’ve been running around all day. Iced tea?”

“Yes please,” she answered. 

Leia poured a glass and handed it to her when she took her seat. Rey murmured a soft thank you as she sunk back into the chair, letting it rock her softly as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. 

“I want everything to be perfect,” Rey admitted. “Kaydel and Tallie worked so hard to plan everything.”

The Organa Ranch would be hosting a Haunted Spooktacular on weekend evenings through October featuring a haunted hayride through the orchard, horror movie screenings on the exterior wall of the barn, and a menu of spooky snacks and drinks. With the first weekend approaching, preparations were in full swing as they transformed areas of the ranch for the event. Rey had been hyping the details on their social media pages for weeks, and couldn’t wait to share some teaser photos that Poe was taking that afternoon. 

“We’ve had a wonderful response so far, ticket sales have been beyond what we projected and we've nearly sold out the entire weekend of Halloween. I think it’s safe to say people are excited, you’ve done a wonderful job promoting the event,” Leia assured her. 

Rey smiled at her, feeling her nerves begin to settle. “Thank you.”

It had been nearly a year since she’d moved to Wenatchee to be with Ben, and as cliche as it was to think, she’d never been happier. The first months had been an adjustment. There was still so much they had to learn about one another, and along with the excitement and novelty of a new relationship came frustrations and misunderstandings. They always worked through them though, even when things weren’t easy. 

She loved him more now than she ever thought possible. 

“What are you and Ben planning to do tonight?” Leia asked casually, interrupting Rey from her train of thought. 

“I’m not sure, I haven’t seen him all day. He’s been out wandering the orchards, I think.” 

Leia quirked her mouth slightly. “That’s been his favorite thing to do ever since he was a little boy. He’d disappear for hours at a time to explore.”

“So not much has changed then,” Rey laughed. 

“I don’t know about that, I think there’s something else, or _someone_ else rather, that might be his favorite thing now,” Leia replied knowingly. “Thank you for making my son so happy.” 

She swallowed back the overwhelming rush of emotion and nodded. “He makes me very happy too.” 

They were finishing their second glasses of tea when Ben walked up to the house, smiling softly at the two of them. Rey smiled at his disheveled appearance when she noticed he was covered in dirt with his favorite blue plaid shirt tied loosely around his waist. 

“Do I want to know?” Leia asked with a snort. 

Ben shook his head. “Getting one of the areas for next weekend ready took a bit more work than expected.” 

Despite taking over for the business side of the ranch during the past year, he regularly continued to help with the physical labor as well - especially during the busiest times of the year. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Rey asked.

“Nope, we’re finished for now,” he replied. “I’m going to run home and change real quick, when I get back do you want to go and see how it turned out?” 

“I’d love to,” she grinned. 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before kissing his mother on the head and turning to leave again. 

“I didn’t realize the hayride route went this far back in the orchards,” Rey huffed as she hurried to keep up with Ben’s long strides as he led her towards the rows of trees on the far end of the property a short time later.

He slowed down and took her hand in his. “It’s not too much further, I promise.” 

Winding through the rows of trees, she followed him around a corner and gasped. Just ahead of them sat a picnic basket and bottle of wine on a large plaid picnic blanket. 

“I thought we needed a little date, we’ve both been so busy lately."

“So this isn’t a part of the event, then?” 

He shook his head. “Nope. Though I suppose we could add someone jumping from behind a tree with a chainsaw.” 

“Maybe next year,” Rey laughed. 

They sat on the flannel blanket as he unpacked the basket, setting out an assortment of food. She watched as he pulled out a knife and cutting board and set them to the side. 

“I’ll be right back, I need to grab a couple of apples.” 

Ben stood and walked down the row before stopping at a tree and grabbing an apple from a branch before disappearing around the side. When he emerged again, he held a second apple in his other hand as he made his way back to the blanket. 

“Can you check that one over to make sure it’s alright? I didn’t look too closely,” he asked, handing her one of the apples.

Rey nodded and took the fruit before beginning to inspect the surface for bruising or other imperfections. As she tilted the top towards her, a flash of silver caught her eye. There, perched around the stem, was a diamond ring. 

“Ben?” her voice quivered. 

Looking up to find him on one knee in front of her, he gently grasped her hand. “I think you’re supposed to stand for this part.” 

She rose onto shaky legs, still holding the apple. 

“Rey, when I first met you, I agreed not to catch feelings. I’ve never changed my mind so quickly in my life because I fell in love with you that first night. Your determination and passion captured my heart, and I knew there would never be anyone else. I am so thankful we got our second chance, sweetheart, and I want you to be mine forever. I love you so much, Rey, will you marry me?” 

The tears gathered in the corners of her eyes were now rolling down her cheeks as she nodded. “Of course.” 

He stood and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. 

“Can I put the ring on you now?” 

She laughed and held out the apple, watching as he removed the ring from the stem before sliding it onto her finger. 

“It was my Grandma Breha’s engagement ring, she gave it to me before she passed,” he explained. “If it’s not your style, we can pick something else out.”

“Oh no, no Ben, this is the most perfect ring I could’ve imagined, and knowing how important she was to you makes it even more special.” 

He kissed her again. “She would have loved you and it would’ve made her so proud for you to wear her ring.” 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too.” 

The crack of a branch from behind them startled her and she turned to find Poe with his camera and a huge grin on his face. 

“Can I come out of hiding now?” 

Rey laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “Were you taking pictures the whole time?!” 

“Sure was! Congratulations you two,” Poe grinned. “Now, hold that pose you’re in and I’ll grab a few more.” 

**May 2022**

  
  


The clicking of Poe’s shutter echoed in rapid succession. 

“There we go. Perfect! You look beautiful,” he complimented. 

“Tell me again why we need more pictures, you’re supposed to be my groomsman today, that’s why we let you help pick out our wedding photographer,” Ben grumbled. 

Poe sighed as he lowered the camera. “Because you two insisted on getting married before the best light of the day, and I was not going to let this go to waste.” He swept his arm in a wide circle, motioning to the golden hue that had settled over the orchard. “Also, your photographer is busy taking pictures during cocktail hour.” 

He raised a brow. “You mean the cocktail hour we’re supposed to be making our entrance during?” 

“Just let him take a few more, Mr. Solo,” Rey smiled cheekily from beside him. “Then we’ll head over.”

“Alright, Mrs. Solo,” he agreed softly, smiling at the way her new name sounded on his lips.

It was the first weekend in May, and the apple blossoms were in full bloom, blanketing the orchard in pale pink. The ceremony had been held outside on the grass bordering a line of flowering trees with their family and closest friends in attendance. Ben was positive that he would never forget the way he felt the first time he saw Rey in her wedding dress or the way her smile glowed as she recited her vows. 

Their small wedding party consisted of Rose and Kaydel as Rey’s bridesmaids and Poe and Hux as his groomsmen. Finn had walked Rey down the aisle and Phasma had officiated the ceremony. Over the past year, the group of four couples had become close, regularly traveling back and forth between Seattle and Wenatchee to spend time together. 

“Alright, I think I’m good now,” Poe said as he lowered his camera. “We better go and make your entrance before Leia comes and yells at me for keeping you two.” 

“As long as she blames you and not me,” Ben chuckled as he took Rey’s hand and the three of them walked towards the reception.

A loud cheer erupted when he led her into the barn as the DJ announced their arrival. The interior had been transformed and was nearly unrecognizable. Round tables with lush white floral arrangements surrounded a large dance floor under a canopy of string lights that cast a warm glow around the room. 

“There you two are,” Rose grinned from her place beside Rey’s spot at the head table. 

“Poe needed to take his own pictures,” Ben explained. 

“Really, Poe?” Kaydel scolded her husband. “You can’t put your camera down for one wedding?” 

Poe shrugged nonchalantly as he kissed his wife on the side of the head before sitting in the chair next to her. “Not when the lighting outside looked like _that_.” 

“Poe’s golden hour photos from our wedding are my favorite,” Rose replied with a grin. “And since we’ll be living close soon, we’ll have to hire you for more photoshoots.”

Rey clapped her hands excitedly. “I can’t believe you guys are finally moving over here next month!” 

“She has a countdown on the whiteboard in our kitchen,” Ben added with a chuckle. “We’re really looking forward to having you guys close by.” 

Finn smiled and craned his neck to make eye contact with Hux and Phasma who sat on Ben’s other side. “You two are next!” 

Hux wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Not a chance. City life is where it’s at.” 

“It would take a miracle to convince him to move,” Phasma added with a chuckle. 

Ben smiled softly at Rey. “I remember thinking the same about someone else, you never know.” 

After they had finished eating dinner and laughed through several well-intentioned toasts from their friends and family, he led her to the dance floor when the DJ announced their first dance. It had been his mother’s idea to use the same song her parents had used for their own May wedding several decades earlier. Ben smiled as the opening notes of _In Apple Blossom Time_ filled the room, swaying her gently in time with the schmaltzy music

“I’ll be with you, to change your name to mine,” he sang softly along with the lyrics. 

The song continued while he spun her around the dance floor. 

_One day in May, I’ll come and say, happy the bride the sun shines on today._

_What a wonderful wedding there will be, what a wonderful day for you and me._

Rey grinned as he lowered his forehead to rest against hers as they continued their dance. Their noses gently brushing together before he captured her lips in a kiss just as the music began to pick up a bit. Ben spun her away before pulling her back and dipping her lightly as the song ended. 

*

“Do you think we could convince your parents to sell the orchard and move the family business to a pineapple plantation?” Rey murmured as she buried her toes into the warm sand. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Ben smirked at his wife. “Not likely, but we can always come back.” 

“Mmm yes, let's make this a yearly tradition.”

They were three days into their two-week Hawaiian honeymoon and Rey was sold on the laidback island life. Her tough childhood and stubborn determination to work as hard as possible meant that she’d spent little time relaxing before then. Early on in their planning of the trip, she’d wanted to pack their schedule full of activities until Ben had put his foot down and told her he wanted her to take at least _some_ time to do nothing but lay on the beach. 

“Told you so,” he grinned. “Doing nothing isn’t so bad, huh?” 

Rey shifted onto her stomach and turned her head to the side to look at him. “It’s pretty nice,” she agreed. 

That evening, he laid her out on the king-sized bed in their hotel suite after they’d finished showering off the chlorine from their nighttime swim. Their naked bodies were still wet and warm as he slowly trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts, pulling one of her tight nipples into his mouth while his fingers began to play with her clit. 

“So sweet,” he murmured against her flesh, enjoying the way she softly gasped at his touches. 

He felt her hand reach for his cock, pumping it slowly as he leaned over her. “I love how hard you get for me.” 

“Only for you, wife,” he groaned as her thumb swiped over the tip, wiping the drop of pre-cum there. 

Rey urged him onto his back as she straddled over his hips, and positioned herself above his erection, rubbing her cunt across the head until it slotted into her entrance. With a moan, she slid down his length, her hands bracing themselves against his chest. 

He held her hips as she bounced up and down on his shaft, tilting her pelvis to hit the right spot. “Right there, like that,” she whimpered. 

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so incredible like this,” he groaned as her cunt squeezed tightly around him. 

As her movements became more erratic, he pulled himself into a sitting position as her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth found her breasts again, licking and sucking as she continued to ride him with her ass slapping against the tops of his thighs. Ben pistoned into her from beneath as she moaned and babbled. 

“I’m so close, Ben, don’t stop.” 

Her climax hit moments later and he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Ben rolled her onto her back and entered her again as he chased his own release and came moments later. 

Shifting to the side he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her gently as she fell asleep tucked into his arms. 

**March 2024**

She woke up in the middle of the night with Ben’s arms still wrapped around her waist. Carefully, she attempted to sit up, moving his hands from where they protectively held her protruding stomach. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Rey hissed at a strong wave of pain that radiated from her lower back. Attempting to ease herself to the edge of the bed, she was stopped in her tracks by a gush of fluid. 

“Ben?” 

He murmured incoherently and rolled over onto his other side. 

“Ben! Wake up!” She tried again loudly. 

“What?” he sat up suddenly and looked over at her with bleary eyes. “Is everything okay?” 

Rey shook her head and smiled. “My water just broke.” 

His eyes widened as he hopped off the other side of the bed and rushed for the change of clothes he insisted on keeping nearby. “Don’t move, I’ve got everything under control.” 

Ben hustled around the room, gathering her hospital bag and their phones, all while Rey sat on the bed watching him in amusement. 

“Don’t forget the charger,” she reminded him as he passed by the outlet on the wall. 

“Right, anything else?” he asked, glancing over at her. 

She looked down at her soiled pajama bottoms. “A fresh change of clothes might be ni-” her words were cut off as another contraction hit, this one stronger than the last. “Fuck, _shit_ , this hurts.” 

He was kneeling beside her a moment later, gripping her hand and rubbing her back as she curled into herself as the intense tightening across her abdomen nearly took her breath away. 

“Remember to breathe, sweetheart, you’ve got this,” he encouraged. “How far was this from the last one?” 

Rey held up a finger as the pain faded out and then looked at the clock. “Less than six minutes.” 

He nodded and then helped her from the bed. “Let’s get you changed and to the hospital.” 

****

“Hey mom, I’m sorry to wake you up in the mid-” Ben spoke silently into the phone from the other side of Rey’s room in the Labor and Delivery triage unit. 

“Is she in labor?!” Leia’s voice interrupted him. “Han! Wake the fuck up, Rey’s in labor!” 

Ben shook his head in amusement. His mother had been over the moon since the day they had announced Rey’s pregnancy and her enthusiasm hadn’t let up since then. 

_“What’s the occasion? My birthday isn’t for two more months,” Leia insisted as they handed her the small gift bag during a family dinner that past August. Rey was just over ten weeks along and they’d had her first appointment and ultrasound the day before showing a healthy little bean with a perfect heartbeat._

_“It’s just a little something we thought you might enjoy, open it!” Rey insisted._

_Leia grinned and began to dig through the tissue paper, pulling out a small folded up bundle of white fabric. He glanced over at Rey who was biting her lip nervously as she watched his mother unroll the tiny shirt._

_“No! No way! Are you two serious?” Leia threw the onesie that read ‘Hello Grandpa and Grandma’ towards Han and stood to rush around the table and gather Rey into a hug._

_“I’m ten weeks, we had our first ultrasound yesterday,” Rey told her. “Baby and I are perfectly healthy.”_

_“Congratulations you two, you broke your mother.” Han snorted before turning to him and giving him a wink._

_Leia wiped tears from her eyes as she released Rey from her hug and shot a glare at Han. “I have been waiting over thirty years to become a grandmother, I’m allowed to be excited.”_

_She turned and wrapped her arms around him._

_“Rey’s due March 12th, right after Grandma Breha’s birthday,” he murmured._

_“It was meant to be,” his mother smiled._

“We’re still in triage waiting to be officially admitted, but her water broke so it’s safe to assume things are moving in the right direction,” he explained. 

He could hear his father grumbling through the line and smiled as his mother cussed him out for being a grump. 

“Let me know when you want us to come, and if you need us to bring anything, okay?” 

“We will. I’ll give you a call once we’re in a room.” 

He hung up the phone and walked back over to Rey’s side just as a nurse entered the room. After an internal exam, they quickly determined that she was in active labor and officially admitted her.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Rey grinned as they waited for an orderly to bring a wheelchair to take her to the labor and delivery wing. “We’re going to be parents today.” 

Ben nodded and squeezed her hand. “You ready?” 

“I am if you are,” she smiled cheekily. 

Sixteen hours later, just after 10 pm, and exactly one week before his Grandma Breha’s birthday, Rey delivered their daughter. 

She came into the world loudly protesting with an angry scowl that made her look _exactly_ like her father. Ben couldn’t help the tears that escaped the corner of his eyes as the doctor placed her on Rey’s chest and gently wiped her with a towel. 

“She’s perfect,” he whispered. “You did so well, sweetheart.”

Rey glanced up and smiled tiredly. “I can’t believe she’s finally here.”

His parents visited just before midnight. Leia rushed into the room, followed by Han with his arms full of balloons and flowers and a teddy bear that would almost certainly be bigger than their daughter until she was at least four. 

“Look at her,” Leia gushed as she leaned over the tiny bundle in Rey’s arms. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Rey offered. 

His mother tilted her head slightly down and gave an exasperated sigh. “If I must,” she teased, taking her granddaughter into her arms for the first time. “Do I finally get to know her name?”

Much to the disappointment of their family and friends, they’d kept both names a secret during the pregnancy. Her first name had been an easy decision, but it had taken months to settle on a middle name until Rey stumbled across the perfect choice. Keeping the surprise had been difficult, but they had loved driving everyone crazy with suspense. 

“Her name is Breha Pomeline,” Ben said softly. “Rey found the middle name online and it means -”

“Apple,” Leia finished with a smile. “It’s perfect. Your Grandma would have loved sharing her name with her great-granddaughter. It would’ve meant the world to her.”

His parents left a short time later, promising to return the following afternoon after the new family had time to rest and bond together. Breha lay sleeping peacefully in his arms as he paced the floor beside Rey’s bed and rocked her softly. His wife smiled up at him as she watched from her hospital bed. 

“You’re so good with her,” Rey observed. “I think she’s going to have you wrapped around her finger.” 

Ben let out a small chuckle. “I’m pretty sure she already does.” 

Their daughter chose that moment to let out a loud wail, her tiny face bobbing around as her mouth opened and closed. 

Rey looked at Ben with a smile. “I think she’s hungry.”   
  


**October 2024**

“Should we see if Miss Breha loves apples as much as the rest of us?” Leia asked as she brought the freshly puréed bowl of baby food to the high chair. 

Their six-month-old daughter babbled and blew raspberries as Rey snapped a bib around her neck. 

“Well, she seems excited so far,” she laughed. “Grandma has yummy apples for you, Breha!” 

Leia handed her a spoonful of applesauce and Rey brought the rubber utensil to the little girl’s lips. Breha’s tiny brow furrowed as it pressed against her mouth, and darted her tongue out to taste. Her eyes widened at the sweet flavor of the puree and she immediately tried to grab at the spoon for more. 

“I’d say that’s a yes,” Ben grinned from the other side of the high chair. 

“Here, you give her the next bite,” Rey said, handing him the spoon as Breha whined in protest. “One moment little love, Daddy’s going to give you more.” 

She watched as Ben dipped the spoon in the bowl, bringing it to Breha’s mouth as she grabbed frantically at the spoon and tried to shove it into her mouth causing half of the puree to spill onto the tray. 

“Easy there, kiddo,” Han chuckled from across the table as Leia snapped a few pictures with her phone. 

They gave her several more bites as she grew increasingly more excited at the new food, protesting loudly when it would take Ben or Rey too long to offer her the next taste. Unsurprisingly, Breha’s face and bib were covered in apple puree by the time the bowl was empty. 

Rey turned her head at the sound of running water to see Leia filling the large farmhouse sink, a small pink towel and bottle of baby wash sat nearby. 

“I had a feeling a bath would be needed after this,” the older woman grinned as she drizzled a capful of soap into the water. 

“Oh, definitely,” she agreed, glancing back at her daughter who was happily smearing food around her tray. “Let’s get you all clean.” 

Ben unlatched the tray from the seat as Rey unbuckled the strap, lifting the sticky little girl from the chair. Carrying her under her arms to the waiting sink full of bubbles, she set Breha on the counter and undressed her before lowering her into the basin. 

“Grandma makes the best bubble baths, doesn’t she?” Rey said as Breha’s little hands splashed at the surface of the water. 

Holding her steadily as Leia gently ran a washcloth over her face and neck, Rey smiled as Breha continued to coo and giggle. A small cup of water was poured over her head as they added a dollop of soap to wash her dark hair before rinsing it clean. 

“There we go,” Leia proclaimed as Rey lifted her from the sink into the waiting towel. 

When their daughter was dry and dressed, Rey strapped her into the Ergo carrier and followed Ben out to the orchards for a walk. They followed the same path they always took, down the road from his parent’s house and into the rows of trees that sat on the backside of the ranch. 

“I can’t wait until she’s old enough to run and explore out here like I used to,” Ben commented as they walked slowly among the apple trees. 

Rey chuckled. “You mean like you still do?” 

Her husband grinned. “Maybe.” 

“You’ll have to show her all your favorite places.” 

“We can show her my most favorite now,” Ben replied, pointing ahead of them. 

She realized they were at the spot where Ben had proposed and smiled. Taking Breha over to one of the trees, she traced the initials they’d carved into the trunk shortly after their wedding; a simple BS + RS surrounded by a heart. 

“Should we add hers?” Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around them. 

Rey nodded and watched as he stepped in front of them and carefully pulled his pocket knife from his pocket. A second BS was added to the lower-left side of the heart as he carved her initials into the bark. 

“It’s almost perfect,” she said as he finished. 

“Almost?” 

She pointed to the lower right. “We’ll need to balance it out with another set of initials, there. Maybe next June?” 

“Next June?” Ben echoed. 

Rey watched as he mentally calculated the dates and his eyes widened. 

“Surprise!” She laughed. 

“Already?!” he shook his head in disbelief. “I know we hoped to give Breha a sibling close in age, but not _this_ close.” 

“Fifteen months apart,” Rey confirmed. “I took the test this morning after feeling off for the past few days, I thought it was due to going off the pill earlier this month though.” 

She had stopped taking birth control when Breha turned six months a few weeks earlier. Rey was still breastfeeding and hadn’t started her period again, so they were convinced it would take a couple of months for her body to adjust. Apparently, that hadn’t been the case. 

Ben chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll make it work.” 

“So you‘re okay with this?” Rey bit her lip nervously. “I was totally shocked at first, it’s fine if you need time.” 

“It’s still sinking in, but I’m happy,” he assured her. 

Rey smiled as he grabbed her hand and they began walking again. The steady sway lulled Breha to sleep in her carrier as the little girl buried her face into her chest with a yawn, her dark lashes fluttering softly against her cheeks. Ben leaned over and kissed her lips softly before pressing another kiss to their daughter’s forehead. 

It was moments like this that reminded Rey how thankful she was for the last four years, and for her second chance to pick Ben. 

Life had never been better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading along! I appreciate every comment and kudos and subscription - you guys are the best and I have loved writing this!


End file.
